Being a Sparrow
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Being a Sparrow is hard. Especially when there are curses, dead men's chests, evil Lords, and an assortment of obstacles to go through. As far as Jason is concerned that is easier said than done, mainly when your father, the infamous Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, just wants to be immortalized forever regardless of the cost.
1. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Hi! Hope you all like this new and hopefully improved story! **

**There are a few changes from the original story so don't expect everything to be exactly the same. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Captain Jack Sparrow<p>

The bright Caribbean sun and the slight salty spray of the sea could be felt all along the coast and the docks of Port Royal, Jamaica. However, it did little to calm the nerves of a young boy who's usual spot by the water just wasn't the same today.

"Just get aboard a ship. That's all." The ten-year-old muttered to himself, kicking his feet out above the murky depths below and being careful of how far he sat from it. He couldn't swim and the deepness of the sea water just made him more nervous. "And get a few shillings for a ride, not hard right?" The boy snorted. "Yeah this is gonna be difficult."

Jason ran a hand through his dark brown hair and mussed it up more than it usually was before tugging on his stolen coat. Most of his clothing was stolen. So stealing was no problem. The problem was what he had to steal. Stealing food and clothing was one thing, but money? That was more punishable and not as easy to get away with. Not that Jason hadn't ever stolen money before. He had for a small group of orphans who needed the money for the woman that fed them occasionally, but it had been easy, he had gotten it from a drunk man.

However, that probably wasn't his best option. Ever since the Captain, soon-to-be Commodore, James Norrington had been in the town, most of the town drunks and such had been taken care of. Of course that didn't mean that there weren't any taverns, but none that were wild like the ones Jason had heard about. Like Tortuga for instance; where bar fights happened all the time. That sounded fun to Jason.

And today was Norrington's coronation, so there would more than likely not be anyone that gullible around to snatch coins from. Jason looked over at the cargo ships and then sighed. Getting aboard one of those would be tough. What the high and mighty rich folks didn't know was that some of the ships sailed to the Black Market. He had heard the cries from the poor people that were forced into slavery and it scared him to think that he might accidently get on the wrong ship. Not that anyone would care. Jason thought bitterly. Besides Will Turner the young blacksmith_._

Jason sighed. Will had been nice to him and the only adult he trusted anymore. Well, trusted enough not to hurt him. There was no one he trusted more than himself. He had made a promise to never trust anyone but himself. Promises were too easy to break.

Now where to get the money? It would have to be from someone who didn't need it Jason had already decided. Maybe another pickpocket. There weren't many of those around though. Not with Norrington doing his job. He had taken the town of Port Royal and made things better for those who lived there. Well most of them. He was a man to be admired, but Jason had a few run-ins with him and honestly the boy didn't take to him too well. There was something about the man he didn't like.

Jason sighed and looked at the town for a moment before looking away again. He would miss the place, it was where he had lived since he could walk, but… Jason...

He just wanted something else than the meager life he was living here. Decision made, Jason stood and stretched his too small clothes tightening slightly as he bent.

* * *

><p>"Come back here you!" A voice shouted and Jason, took off running down the dock, ducking under people's arms as he went and glad for once that he was short enough to do so. The people gave cries of surprise and annoyance as he did, not at all liking that he was running wildly through them and Jason didn't care for that matter. He was running for his life after all. The boy skidded around the corner of the docks and slid around some tall barrels as the angry seller that was following him ran by. The man was always cheating people out of money so Jason had stolen from him, unfortunately the man had almost caught him.<p>

He sat for a moment catching his breath and leaned around the barrels to watch the man turn in different directions, obviously confused about where the boy had gone. Jason patted his side to make sure the bag of shillings were still there and then wiped dried mud from his face inadvertently smearing it. Jason backed away slowly, keeping low to avoid being seen.

"You little runt!" A voice called angrily and startled Jason looked over his shoulder to see the heavyset man extremely close to him. Jason ducked the man's heavy swinging arm and darted away. _Crap, I didn't even see him! Usually I'm more careful than this!_ Jason ran up a ramp and ran into a group of redcoats almost instantly. Once again he was unlucky in his escape and it was not the first time. Jason cursed himself inwardly for not thinking this through better. He could usually get out of situations by talking, so he tried to look as causal as possible as he came closer.

The ten-year-old cleared his throat to speak aloud to them in what he hoped was a convincing, nice tone as they turned to look at him. "Hello, gentlemen how are we today?" He gave them a large cheesy grin, they all eyed him.

"Get that little runt! He stole my money!" The seller hollered from behind him and the redcoats glared at him.

"You're going to believe him over me?" Jason thumbed at the guy behind him.

"Don't give us none of that you!" One of the soldiers shouted and Jason winced. "We've got you this time, thief." As he spoke the others lifted their weapons, pointing them at him all at once. They all seemed to know who he was. He supposed it was from all the times he had been seen pilfering. _Oh, good job Jason, you've just got a fan club._

"Who me?" Jason asked innocently and the guard raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you! What's in the bag?"

"Oh…ha ha. You mean this thing?" He held up the bag and one of them tried to grab it from him to which Jason responded by pulling it back just as quick.

"Oi, hands off." The boy stated, frowning. "This is very good burlap, you know. Not just anyone can touch it."

"Open the bag, thief." The guard said, narrowing his eyes.

"Give me my coins, boy." The fruit seller stated and Jason frowned.

"Oh, are you still here?" The man made a grab for him and Jason jumped back out of his reach causing one of the shillings to fall out of his bag.

"Um…oops?" The boy grinned and picked it back up before beginning to back away as the men closed in on him. "Sorry gents, been a pleasure knowing you but I really must be going now." Jason finished and with that he stomped on the end of a loose board making it fly up and hit one of the guards in the chin.

As the man cried out in pain, Gillette's men were paused momentarily as the boy ran back down the ramp as quickly as he could. That was what Jason had hoped of course. He knew that as many times as he had run from the men they still didn't expect him to fight back and that was used to his advantage. Just because he was ten didn't mean that he couldn't defend himself if need be. If only they could see him with a sword.

Jason heard them shouting as he ran for the bridge that separated the docks from the town. The boy jumped over the edge when he reached the far side and rolled down the hill to the ground, ducking beneath the plants to catch his breath and hopefully loose the man chasing him. After a moment, Jason climbed out of the bushes and walked through the small stream of water and back towards the docks. Hopefully they were all now in the town searching for him. sighing with relief, Jason ran back up the dock and then a voice called out.

"_There_ you are!"

Jason yelped and ran for it, not paying attention to where he was going.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Sparrow looked from one solider to the other as they approached him. One was stocky and short and the other was tall and thin. The two looked like they could be easily confused and distracted which was what Jack had been hoping for. There was no reason to draw his blade and attract too much attention to himself. All he was here for was a ship and a crew. Perhaps both at the same time if he could manage it.<p>

"_There_ you are!" Jack turned his head to see if someone had recognized him when he felt something slam into him and he took a step forward from the impact before turning all the way around to see what it was. He didn't see anything at first until he heard the sound of groaning. He looked down and saw a young boy with dark brown hair that stuck out every which way sprawled on his backside. A bag next to the boy spilled and several coins landed on the dock. _Hm, now what does a boy need with all that? _

Jason hastily gathered up the money and shoved it back down in the bag before he rubbed his head mussing up his hair even more as he tried to get rid of the pain in his head. He suddenly noticed a pair of leather boots before him. He stiffened at the sight of the weather and age worn boots he looked up the man before him and gasped as his eyes met a pair of kohl rimmed ones which were twinkling with bemusement at him. _A pirate!_ Said pirate had long dreadlocked dark brown hair that looked almost black in some places, a tri-corner hat with a red bandana peeking out from under it and his beard was braided into two braids with beads in it like his hair. He jumped and inched backwards when the pirate offered him a bejeweled hand.

Jack watched the boy backpedal away from his hand like he had just offered him a dagger and clutching at his bag of money, like it was about to be snatched. He guessed the boy to be around nine or ten, though it was hard to tell because the child was short and scrawny and he looked like he had just gotten through rolling through plants. Jack opened his mouth to speak to the boy, but a voice called out:

"Oi, what are you doing out here, kid?" Murtogg asked from behind Jack and he turned to look at the uniformed men before glancing back at the stunned boy who was standing back up. Jack noticed now that the child was upright that he had dark brown eyes too and a small white scar that went from his left ear to the bottom of his chin of course that was hard to see as well.

"Um…_Lt_. _Gillette _sent me to inspect the ship, sir. Make sure it's spick and span. From top to bottom." Jason spoke up quickly, flashing a grin he hoped would work. He had to think quickly. The ship was big enough to hide him and hopefully those soldiers and that merchantwouldn't find him there.

Jack arched an eyebrow at the boy, he could sense a tall tale being told, and smirked a bit at how convincing the lad sounded. Jason caught sight of a gold in the pirate's smile before he focused on Mullroy and Murtogg again. "Are you guys going to make me run all the way back up there?" The boy pointed up at the cliffs with big eyes and Murtogg shook his head.

"No, you can go ahead." He stated and Mullroy gave his partner a look.

"No, he can't." Mullroy stated and Murtogg looked at him. Jason huffed a bit. Well there went that plan. He'd have to think of something else.

"But Gillette-" Murtogg began and got cut off.

"I don't care what that stuffed shirt said." Jack heard the boy snicker and hid a grin. Mullroy pointed at Jack and Jason. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"Terribly sorry, I didn't know." Jack stated. "If I should see one, I shall inform you immediately." He took a step and the men faltered a moment before blocking him again. Jack looked at the boy. "Have you seen one?" Jason shook his head, hiding a grin at the pirate.

"Apparently, there appears to be some sort of high-toned and fancy to do eh?" Jack tried again. "Now how is it that two fine, upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg answered.

"A fine, goal to be sure." Jack agreed. "But is seems to me that," Jack gestured towards the _Dauntless_. "A ship like that. Makes this one here a bit…Eh…What's the word?"

"Superfluous?" Jason provided and flushed when eyes landed on him, fighting the urge to hide.

"Aye, lad." Jack smiled, wondering how the small boy knew such a word. _Smart kid. _"That's the one. Superfluous/"

Murtogg puffed out his chest, glad to talk about the ship. "Ah, the _Dauntless_ is a power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." He said proudly and Jack suddenly looked thoughtful. Jason, glad to not be under scrutiny anymore, just watched the scene play out before him, wondering what this pirate was up too and whether or not he should go find a new place to hide. If the pirate wanted that same ship it may not be good to be on it with him. No matter how oddly the pirate acted.

"I've heard of one." Jack announced, holding up a finger in thought and he made sure everyone, the boy included, was looking at him. "It's supposed to be very fast. Nigh uncatchable. The _Black Pearl_." Jack watched shock flicker across the young boy's face and he tilted his head. _So he knows the stories, eh? Wonder how much he knows. _

_The Black Pearl!? That ship was one of the most infamous on the seas! _Jason looked at the pirate and tilted his head. He wondered if the pirate had actually seen the ship. The boy was certain that wasn't just a story.

Mullroy started laughing. "Well, there's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."Murtogg said and Mullroy turned to him. Jason saw an opportunity to get on the ship before the pirate. He began edging away. Jack saw the boy move out the corner of his eye and smirked a bit.

"No. No it's not." Mullroy stated and Jack looked back at the two. They weren't paying him or the boy any attention any longer.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

Murtogg nodded. "Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"_You've_ seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

Jack wondered off after the boy and went aboard the ship. He caught movement and watched the kid go to some crates, peering in them curiously and grabbing at what he found. _He's obviously looking for food. _Jack mused. And no wonder. He's a shrimpy kid.

Jason was hesitate about the pirate who was now wondering the deck behind him. It seemed like he wasn't about to harm him, but the stories he had heard about bloodthirsty pirates, made him wonder what this one pirate really wanted and whether he was really alone. So he stayed as close to an exit as he could, watching as Jack examined the helm. He didn't seem like the slave selling kind, but he wanted to be sure, so he stuffed his pockets with what he could find, ignoring the hunger pains coming from his stomach at the sight of the food. This was one of Norrington's ships so he had no problem snatching what he could.

Jack felt the boy's gaze, but didn't look at him, seeing the boy still looked a little skittish. He wondered why the lad was keeping his distance, but he supposed that he was just being cautious again. Yet again, Jack was impressed by how sharp the lad was. Jack ran a hand along the wheel and sighed internally. It wasn't the _Pearl_ but it would have to do for now.

"Are you a captain?" Jason found himself asking without warning and swallowed when the pirate looked up and smirked. He hadn't expected to get a response.

"Aye."

"Then where's your crew?"

Jack watched the boy look around like he expected them to appear and arched an eyebrow. "Looking for some." He responded and the boy looked a bit relaxed at that. "Stealing food are we? Can't you afford to buy any with that money pouch of yours?"

Jason frowned. "It's not for that." He said quickly and Jack watched the boy shift a bit.

"Ah." Jack said and then saw the boy's bag that was attached to his back. "Do your parents know you're going off, lad?" Jason looked up at the pirate and then away again before scowling. Jack knew what that meant. "They don't, eh?" Jason shrugged. The pirate was obviously getting back at him for asking questions.

"Hey! You!" The pair of guards finally noticed their absence and came running up the gangplank. Jason came to sit on the railing as the uniformed men came by. There was no use in hiding.

"Kid, I thought I said no civilians." Mullroy reprimanded the boy who scowled.

"Get away from there!" Murtogg shouted aiming his baronet at Jack. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Jack was not intimidated in the least bit, so he just patted the wheel.

"I'm sorry. It's such a pretty boat-ship." Jack corrected himself and Jason tilted his head at him.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked, angrily. Jason sat up straight to hear and Jack saw the boy looking at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." He answered and boy frowned a bit. He obviously knew that was a lie. That made Jack's mouth twitch.

Jason racked his brain trying to remember something that he was told. Most pirates weren't well known, but some were infamous and had several ways of recognizing them. He looked the pirate up and down again and it suddenly clicked. _Captain Jack Sparrow. The pirate who single-handedly sacked a port without firing a single shot. _Jason swallowed. That pirate really _was_ a captain, but he didn't look as Jason had imagined him to be. A little excentric, but perhaps that was the illusion.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith?_" Mullroy asked sarcastically.

"Yeah and no lies." Murtogg added.

"Well then, I confess." Jack began, grinning slightly. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga and raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"You're going to Tortuga?" Jason asked before he could stop himself and Jack arched an eyebrow. Was that why the lad was hanging around the ship? He was looking for a ride? Jason scowled at himself for asking that aloud. Who cares if that pirate was going? It wasn't a good idea to be heading to the same place as the pirate…right?

"Oi, we're talking!" Mullroy shouted.

"I was just asking, geez." Jason muttered and held his hands up. "Excuse _me_."

"I said no lies." Murtogg snapped at Jack aiming his weapon again.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said, dumbfounded.

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us." Murtogg rolled his eyes.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Jack said and this seemed to confuse them, exactly what he wanted. Then they looked at Jason who looked like he understood what the pirate had said. _Well, he didn't mention killing anyone…_Jason mused, but that didn't mean anything. Pirates lie as do most people.

"And what are _you_ doing out here? The truth." Mullroy asked, giving him a suspicious look and regaining the boy's attention. Jason eyed his nails for a moment and Jack felt a sense of déjà vu hit him. Who was this lad with dark hair and dark eyes? He seemed so familiar that it made Jack more curious about the boy in front of him than of anyone he had met before and Captain Jack had met quite a few interesting people.

"Hiding." The boy said simply with a shrug, looking back up from his nails. _Act nonchalant and maybe they'll stop asking questions._ "I'm on the run."

"From who?" Murtogg asked curiously and lowered his weapon.

"Oh, just some angry, _angry_ people."

"Wait a second, you're the little thief that everyone was chasing earlier aren't you?" Mullroy accused and the boy shrugged. "You stole money from that fruit seller."

"So…you're the thief?" Murtogg asked and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yes! There are ya happy?" The boy folded his arms across his chest in anger. _Was I too small to be a thief? _"He didn't need it! He's a swindler!" Jason saw the pirate grinning at him. He hadn't expected the pirate to even acknowledge that he was there much less find him amusing.

Before they could say anything, there was a splash in the water. All on deck looked up at the battlements and then heard them call the Governor's daughter's name.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked looking from one to the other. Jason looked worriedly at the water. Was she okay? Sure he didn't know her or anything, but a fall like that could kill someone. It looked like she had missed the rocks though. Jason looked back at Jack and the two guardsmen.

Jack looked at the guards with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't swim." Mullroy said and Murtogg shook his head 'no' when the pirate looked his way. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." He scoffed and he saw the look on the boy's face. "Don't worry lad. It's not me intention for the lady to drown." He spoke and Jason blinked at being spoken too. Then Jack proceeded to take off his hat, coat and weapons and shove them into the boy's arms. Jason staggered back a bit, wondering why the pirate was trusting him with his things, but then if Jason had been in similar situation he guessed he wouldn't have choose a naval officer to hold his things either.

"Do not lose these." He said and then without further ado, he dove into the water. Curious, Jason ran down the gangplank and went to the edge of the pier to watch, with the two non-swimming men behind him. He sat down and looked at the things in his arms. A pistol, a compass, a hat, and a sword. The sword was of good quality, Jason could tell, its weight felt right. Years spent watching Will work on them had given him some knowledge on what was considered good.

He knew he should run now, hide before the naval men made it down from the fort, but he wanted to know what was going on. That and he wanted to give the pirate his things back. Jason searched the water, careful not to get so close to the edge and frowned. _How long could he hold his breath?_ A giant ripple coursed through the water and Jason jumped back in alarm at the unnatural sight.

_"What was that?"_ He asked aloud looking up at Murtogg and Mullroy but neither knew the answer, but both looked just as spooked. The sky slowly grew dark, making them look around in shock at the sudden lack of sunlight and the wind picked up in an eerie, ill-foreboding way. It sent chills down Jason's spine and he almost wished that he hadn't decided to snatch a new coat. Jack soon resurfaced with the girl in tow and the two guards helped him get her up onto the deck.

The young woman looked dead. Her pale skin, paler than usual and her lips beginning to turn blue. She looked like a corpse and it made Jason nervous.

"Is she-?" He asked and Jack heard the boy's odd tone. He looked up and saw the boy looked like he was ready to run or spew his guts.

"She's not breathing!" Mullroy said as he examined her and Jack shoved him away irritably.

"Move!" He shouted at the guard.

Jason could see her better now as he watched from Jack's other side, being careful to not get in his way, and he wondered how she was going to start breathing again. Jack felt the boy inch closer to him and taking out a knife, he cut off the corset. Immediately, Elizabeth started coughing up water, gasping for air and startling the boy. The pirate threw the ripped corset at Murtogg who looked embarrassed to catch it.

"I never would have thought of that." Mullroy said truthfully.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." Jack answered. Jason breathed with relief at the young woman's gasps for air and the pirate glanced over at him momentarily. "I told you I wouldn't let her drown, lad." He looked back down at the young woman who was still getting air into her lungs and lifted a necklace to examine it better. Jack felt the boy looking over his shoulder and heard the small intake of breath.

"Aztec." The boy muttered under his breath and Jack's eyebrows rose. _Who was this boy?_

"Where did you get that?" Jack asked curiously and Elizabeth just looked from him to Jason with curiosity.

Jason heard shouts from Norrington's men and turned around in time to see Norrington and Governor Swann appear on the docks and he knew that this would not end well and he now had no time to hide.

"On your feet." The Commodore demanded holding a sword under Jack's chin and Jack looked up. The pirate stood up with his hands half raised. Jason watched from next to Miss Swann.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann shouted as he came through the crowd of guards. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her up and hugged her. Jason moved out of the way and caught the attention of the merchant he had stolen from. The man quickly snatched the boy's arm rather tightly. Jason winced at the grip on his arm and tried not to say anything about the circulation not working in his arm.

"Yes, I'm fine." She stated with a shiver from the cold. The Governor pulled his daughter to him and wrapped her in his jacket, before glancing at Murtogg who looked flustered and tossed the corset aside, pointing at Jack. The pirate was glaring at merchant. The man seemed unaware of his hold on the young lad who was wincing from the hold on his arm.

"Shoot him." Governor Swann stated and all the muskets were suddenly aimed at the pirate. Jason's eyes widened.

"Father!" Elizabeth cried and she moved out from her father's arms and up to Norrington. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" James paused and then he nodded at the men and they lowered their weapons.

"I do believe a thanks are in order." He held out his hand with a strange expression. Jason shook his head rapidly at Jack, silently trying to warn him. But Jack, didn't see it and held out his hand. Norrington gripped it firmly and once he got a good grip, he shoved the pirate's sleeve up, revealing the pirate brand.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Jack flinched, but he did notice how Jason was looking at him. The boy's expression was fascinated and it made Jack proud for some unknown reason.

"Hang him." Gov. Swann said and both Jason and Elizabeth gaped. Jack only sighed internally. _Delays, delays. _Now it seemed he would never get his ship back. Jack's eyes wondered back to the boy who actually looked worried for him.

"Keep your guns on him men!" Norrington shouted. "Gillette, fetch some irons." Then he pushed the sleeve up further. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"I knew it!" Jason said aloud, startling everyone and swallowed at having eyes on him. "Heh, sorry." He stated sheepishly. Jack winked at him with a wide smile, flashing his gold teeth.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." Jack corrected and James sneered, pretending to glance around the harbor for a ship.

"Well, I don't see your ship…_Captain_." He taunted and Jack grimaced. _Why do people point that out? _

"I'm in the market, as it were." He said, smirking.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg announced.

"And that one said he was hiding." Mullroy added, pointing at Jason. The boy scowled when eyes landed on him.

"Tattletales." Jason muttered loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy said to Murtogg who gave him an annoyed look. "Those are his, sir." He nodded at the things in Jason's arms and Norrington eyed the boy.

"Your cabin boy I presume, Sparrow?" He asked. Jason looked at Jack to see what he'd say but the pirate didn't look like he was about to correct him. Caught in what the pirate was doing, Jason suddenly scuttled back when Norrington reached for him. The merchant had a grip on him still causing him to hop a little and wince, but it did get the desired affect and James paused. Jason ignored the people staring at him and thrust his arms out when he was sure that the Commodore wasn't trying to attack him. James was unsure of what to make of that little dance. It was obvious the boy didn't trust him and the child had winced he had seen that. Norrington waved at the man to let the boy go and the ten-year-old stumbled a bit before righting himself, glaring at the merchant over his shoulder who was mumbling under his breath.

Reluctantly, he held out the pirate's things for Norrington to examine. James took out Captain Sparrow's pistol, eyeing it.

"No additional shots nor powder." He took out Sparrow's compass, eyeing that too. "A compass that doesn't point north." Then the Commodore pulled out the pirate's sword out next. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He remarked dryly, shoving it back into the sheath. Jack grimaced at him. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Sparrow countered and Jason snickered. Jack heard him and beamed. Norrington snatched the pirate's arm and marched him towards where Gillette had the irons ready.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said following after Norrington. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Commodore stated.

"Though it seems to condemn him." Sparrow added.

"Indeed." The Commodore said dryly. Jason followed them, wincing as the feeling came back into his arm, knowing full well a bruise was going there.

"Finally." Sparrow said and then he threw the chain over Miss Swann's neck and pulled her towards him as her eyes widened. Jason's eyes widened too.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann shouted as the men lifted the baronets towards the pirate who was using the lady as a shield.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack told Elizabeth, who frowned in disgust and then he looked up at James Norrington. "Commodore Norrington, send the lad over with me effects please. And my hat." Norrington looked hesitant. "Commodore!" Jack prompted and, reluctantly, James nodded at Jason. The boy walked over and studied the pirate who didn't actually look like he wanted to hurt her, but then again…

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Sparrow spoke to her as she picked up the things from Jason's hands.

"It's Miss Swann." She said icily.

"Miss Swann, if you would be so kind. Come, come dear we don't have all day." She turned to him angrily with his effects that Jason had given her. "Now if you'll be very kind." She glared at him and began to put his effects back on him. Jack was slightly glad that the lady was so close. Miss Swann was no ordinary girl, he could tell and it was not just because of the necklace she had. Jack had a feeling that she was more than what she appeared as was the boy who was watching him with a mixture of emotions.

"Easy on the goods, darling." He murmured as she attached his sword belt around his waist.

"You're despicable." She said after she was done and Jack smiled.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You saved mine. We're square." He answered and then he turned her back around. "Gentlemen, Milady, lad," The pirate addressed them all as he began walking backwards. "You will always remember this day as the day that you almost caught…_Captain Jack Sparrow_." He then shoved the girl forwards and took off running.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asked dryly. They fired shots at him as he ran down the docks, wrists still shackled. Somehow he got up on a crane swinging about and Jason noticed that no one was watching him any longer. They were too busy firing at the pirate.

He turned around and bumped into Elizabeth and the Governor who looked from the flying pirate to the young boy. "Excuse me." He said politely and darted around them.

"Wait!" Elizabeth stated and caught his arm. Jason looked back at her with wide eyes. "Who are you? Do you really work for that pirate?"

"No. Now please let me go." Jason said and he winced at the pressure on his arm. She wasn't holding him tightly, but it was still tight enough to keep him from pulling away so easily.

"Why are you running then?"

"There's a pirate loose. Wouldn't you run too?" Jason asked Gov. Swann who almost chuckled.

"Well, I-" He was cut off when Sparrow started running across the stone bridge that led into town and the redcoats were turned around.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow had a dawn appointment with the gallows. I'd hate for him to miss it." James spoke lowly and then Jason was jerked away from Elizabeth's hold. The merchant shoved Jason forward, causing him to stumble.

"Commodore?" called and Jason glared at him over his shoulder before turning back around to face Norrington. James arched an eyebrow and Jason glared at the ground before looking back up.

"And what do we have here?"

"This boy is a little thief." He announced, squeezing Jason's arm harder than he should and the boy winced again.

"What did he steal?"

"My money! The little rat took all my shillings." Merchant snapped and Jason scowled.

"Well, you're a crook! You swindle good people out of their money for an extra coin. The only people who can actually afford your fruit are those that don't have to worry about where they sleep next!" Jason snapped, flushed from anger.

"I see." James mused and then held his hand out. "Well, let's have it then, little thief. We won't hurt you. And let the boy go." The merchant loosened his grip on the boy's arm slightly at a stern look from the Commodore. Jason swallowed, staring at the hand before him and then slapped the money into the palm of his hand. The jig was up now. He'd have to get aboard a ship a different way.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"That remains to be seen." Norrington answered. "This isn't you're first offense, is it?"

"No, sir." Jason answered.

"Perhaps a word with the boy's parents?" Gov. Swann suggested. Jason didn't like where this conversation was going. Elizabeth noticed the look on the ten-year-old boy's face. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Maybe he just lives with someone." She suggested, but that didn't seem any better the boy looked more uncomfortable.

"That seems reasonable enough." James murmured and then looked back at Jason. "Now where do you-"

"That boy stole from me and I want my compensation!"

"Here is your money. That should be enough."

"You should send him to the slavers is what you should do! I know a few who would-"

"NO!" Jason yelled. He stomped the merchant's foot and the man let go with a curse. Jason whirled around and socked him in the stomach. The man swore as he gasped for air. He then barreled his way through the stunned men standing there and gave Elizabeth and her father a wide berth so they couldn't reach him. There was no way he was sticking around if they were going to keep asking questions and trying to ship him off with the slavers.

"Don't just stand there! Get that boy!" The merchant wheezed.

"I think you've terrified him enough." Elizabeth snapped and the man shifted.

"My apologies, Miss Swann."

"Find the pirate." Norrington sighed irritably. "Leave the boy be for now." The guards took off and James frowned. There was something about that boy that seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it.


	2. Attack of the Pirates

Chapter 2: Attack of the Pirates

Fog was beginning to roll across the ground as Jason jogged around the corner of a building. He pressed against the cool stone wall and shivered slightly. The air, once humid, was now a bit chilly for this time of year. Of course it didn't help that he had tripped over his own feet and ended up half drenched in the stream that ran under the bridge back into town. He was now resorting to trying not to be heard, but with squeaky, sloshing boots it was hard to do.

Jason sighed. The sun would be going down soon, he would need to hurry back home or at least somewhere else to go. He really rather not go home if he could help it. It was one of the reason he wanted to leave. Port Royal held too many memories he wanted to forget. He slid down the wall and sat to catch his breath and figure out a plan of action. He had to get somewhere safe. That was his main priority, besides getting dry clothes. The clouds were darkening from a brewing storm and he shivered a bit against the cool stone wall as the wind whipped through the air. There was no use in even trying to get to where he usually stayed for someone might see him or follow him. He'd have to wait until dark.

A stinging pain in his hand made him look down. Blood was coming from a deep cut across his palm and he sighed. _Great_. Now he had more of a reason somewhere safe.

It wasn't that he thought that Norrington and his men were after him. He knew better than that. They were after the pirate. However, the merchant would be looking for him and Jason wasn't too eager to have a run in with the man at the moment, his arm still throbbed. Regardless of getting his money back, Jason knew the man wouldn't be satisfied until he caught him. An injured hand would make it hard to defend himself if he ran into the guy. That and Jason had no means of taking care of it himself.

The only other option at the moment was to go to William Turner. He needed a place to be until dark and some dry clothes which he knew he could find at Will's. Hardly anyone came into the blacksmith's shop and, James Brown, Will's mentor, was too drunk to even care of he stayed or not. He wouldn't notice if the entire navy came inside, Jason was positive. Deciding that was his better option, Jason sprinted from his spot against the wall and ran for the smithy.

Jack slipped out from behind the statue he had hidden behind and into the smithy with a small glance at the sign overhead. He needed to get the irons off his wrists and fast. Luckily, the forge seemed empty and he stepped down the steps to the room. The smithy seemed simple enough and he immediately spotted the tools spread across the table in the back.

Jack's mind wandered to the boy he had seen at the docks as he walked. The boy's image came to mind and Jack frowned as another bout of déjà vu hit him. Where had he seen that face before? He had to have known that boy from somewhere, though he didn't remember meeting him before or anyone like him for that matter.

Shaking his head to clear it, he continued to the table and set his hat on a nearby anvil and picked up the hammer to work on his shackles. He shouldn't care about where the boy had come from, but he did and it unnerved him a bit. A bottle clinking made him jump and Jack whirled around to find a sleeping man tilted back in a chair. An empty bottle next to the chair leg.

Jack tip-toed over to the man and reached a hand out, the hammer still in the other. It wouldn't do to have the man wake up and see him. He tapped the man on the chest and moved back warily. The man snored louder and Jack arched an eyebrow. He hoped the man was a heavy sleeper so he decided to test it out.

"Whoa!" He shouted, trying to wake the man. But once again, Mr. Brown never moved. Jack smirked and went back over to the table. Without the fear of having to be quiet, Jack went to work on the chains.

Jack tried to hammer the chains off himself first. That failed and he jerked and yanked at the chains angrily, throwing a fit. Suddenly he cut his eyes over to where the donkey stood and up to the large wheels. He could get the animal to move to that the two wheels would crush the chains. Smirking, Jack grabbed a flaming hot poker and held it to its rear causing it to start moving.

The noise of the wheels moving and the shrieking donkey were sure to get attention, so Jack hurried put the chain between the wheels. The link between the chains broke and now he could move his hands freely, much to his happiness. The sound of a yelp had him whirling around, sword drawn.

"Oh, oops forgot there was a step there." Jason laughed sheepishly at himself and stood up, dusting himself off and looking at the step. He turned around and bounced into something, landing backwards.

Jack relaxed, thoroughly amused as a child landed on the ground after bouncing off him. Did children ran amuck everywhere here? Jack recognized the dark mop of hair and grinned.

Jason hit the floor with a thud and coughed as dust flew up in the air. He suddenly yelped as a sword stabbed the ground between his feet, quivering slightly. Gulping, he looked up the long blade to see Captain Jack Sparrow leaning against the top of the sword, grinning amusedly down at him. Jason coughed again and Jack smirked wider.

"And what pray tell, lad, were you running from, hm?" He asked amusedly and when the boy didn't answer he arched an eyebrow. "Got away from them at the docks did you?" Jason moved then, though Jack could tell he was wary, and the boy struggled to say something. He was a bit in shock to be seeing the pirate again. Not to mention running into him again.

"Oh, uh, I-yeah." He finally said unable to come up with an excuse and Jack chuckled. Jack reached down and gripped the boy's arm gently, hoisting him to his feet. Though his grip was gentle he still felt the boy wince and almost scowled. He pulled his sword out of the ground and sheathed it, trying not to frown too much. He disliked it when people hurt children. Always had.

"What are you doing in here lad?" He asked and looked over at the drunken man. "Is that your father?" Jason snorted and ran a hand through his hair.

"No."

"You work for him then?"

"Someone I know does." Jason replied. "Why are you in here?" Jack held up his wrists. "Right." Jason nodded and then couldn't contain himself.

"So… you really are _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" He started tentatively and Jack nodded at him, trying to show that he was not trying to hurt him. "The one who single-handily sacked Port Nassau, without firing a single shot?" Jack nodded again and a smile twitched in the corner of Jason's mouth. He was excited to talk to the infamous pirate, even if he might be killed in the process. Jack noticed that there was blood on some of his clothes and frowned. He didn't notice Jason wince at the look on his face.

"Are you hurt, lad?"

Jason looked up and shook his head. "No." He lied quickly and Jack held his hand out.

"Give it here." He stated wiggling his fingers and Jason eyed the hand warily. Jack caught the look on Jason's face and rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, lad, just let me see." When Jason didn't move, Jack sighed. "Come, come, boy. I swear I won't harm you."

"No." Jason took another step back. He wasn't about to let his guard down around this pirate. He'd made that mistake too many times before.

"Lad, if I were going to harm you would I have not done so already?" Jack asked and waited for the response. Jason knew there was logic in that sentence, but he still didn't trust the pirate enough. However, he knew it needed looking at. Hesitantly put his hand into Jack's outstretched one and let the pirate examined the cut, while trying to keep at a distance.

"Doesn't look too bad." Jack mused and grabbed a bottle off the table. "Need to clean it though." He made to pour it but Jason jerked his hand away and Jack looked up at him again to see the boy's narrowed eyes.

"What is it now?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. _Why does he do that?_ Jason frowned deeper.

"You're a pirate. How do I know you won't cut my hand off?" He asked challengingly and Jack almost chuckled.

"Pirates can be ruthless, boy, that's true enough. But I promised that I wouldn't harm ya. Captain Jack Sparrow tries to keep his promises."

"Promises are made to be broken." Jason scowled and Jack smiled grimly. Obviously this boy had been hurt before.

"Look, boy, your hand needs cleaning." He nodded at the hand that Jason was holding. "Now are you going to let me help you or do you want your hand to fall off from getting infected?"

"Fall off?" Jason repeated, eyes widening and Jack nodded, looking suddenly serious. He turned his back to the boy to hide a sly smirk.

"Aye, seen it happen. Legs, toes, fingers, hands, arms…" He looked back at the boy who was looking more and more unsure. "All because they didn't let it heal properly." Jason thought it over and Jack turned around, wiggling his fingers again. "You going to let Captain Jack see that now?"

"Oh, all right." Jason said reluctantly and stood still while Jack poured some of the liquid on a cloth. "Is it gonna hurt?" The question was spoken in a childlike manner and Jack looked up at the boy surprised to hear that. The boy actually looked and sounded his age for a moment.

"The truth?" Jason nodded. "It might sting a little." He admitted. Jason looked back at his hand, preparing himself. Jack smiled a little at the sight of the boy getting ready for pain, but then it faltered. Who had hurt this lad into thinking everyone was out to harm him? Jack pressed the cloth to the boy's hand and Jason hissed a bit.

"How'd you get all wet?" Jack asked as he worked. A distraction would keep the boy from fleeing before he could finish up and perhaps afterwards.

Jason laughed embarrassedly. "I fell."

"Hm. Had a bit of bad luck today, eh?"

Jason shrugged. "It happens." Jack chuckled and then ripped a dry piece off the rag and tied it around Jason's hand. "Why are you helping me?"

"Why are you so distrusting?" Jack asked back and Jason shifted.

"People lie." He muttered.

"Hm, true enough, but not everyone. There a few genuinely good people in the world."

"Must be on a deserted island." Jason retorted and shook his head.

"What would your parents think about you talking to a pirate?" Jack asked casually, leaning against the post nearest to him. The boy didn't look like he was about to run anytime soon. In fact the boy was now digging through a nearby crate.

Jason found what his was looking for and pulled it up from the bottom of the crate. It was some of Will's old clothes. A bit big on him, since Will had been twelve when he had first come to Port Royal, but at least they would be drier than what he had on.

"Uh…They would be shocked I suppose." Jason responded, almost forgetting that Jack had asked a question. He shrugged at the pirate and then tugged his boots off before going behind some barrels to change.

"What kind of answer is that?" Jack called. He wanted to know who the boy looked like.

"It's the best I can give. I don't know who they are." Jason admitted, his voice muffled by the shirt he was tugging over his head, and Jack grimaced.

"Sorry."

"S'okay." Jason came out, looking drier and with clothing that were a tad big on him, but Jack thought it was better than the smaller ones he was wearing.

"Why do you want to leave so bad, lad? Something or someone you might be trying to get too?"

"Well, I-" Before he could say anything the door handle to the smithy jiggled. Jason turned to look and Jack grabbed him from behind, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Shh." He hissed in Jason's ear as a young man came into the smithy and calm the donkey that was still roaming in his circle thanks to Jack. Jason scowled. He had been wrong about trusting the pirate it seemed and he cursed his stupidity.

Jack pulled the boy behind a pillar and they watched as Will came towards Mr. Brown. Jason was too startled to protest, though he did try to wiggle from Jack's arms. The pirate hushed him again and readjusted his hold on the cold feeling boy.

"Right where I left you." Will scoffed to the man with a small smile. Will turned around and automatically saw that his hammer had been moved. "Not where I left you." He frowned and strode over to the table. Jack started forward, keeping Jason against his chest and a hand over his mouth still. They came up behind Will with Jack drawing his sword and he smacked the flat side of the blade across Will's hand as he tried to pick up pirate's hat. Will pulled back and a look of surprise crossed his features and then he saw Jason.

"Jason!" He cried in shock and Will frowned at Jack, looking to find a sword to use. Jack looked down at Jason after Will had spoken.

"Oh, so is that your name?" Jack asked and almost winced at the look on the boy's face. He felt an ounce of guilt for making the boy mistrust him again.

"You're the one they're looking for. The pirate." Will said gaining Jack's attention and the pirate looked at him.

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" He asked, frowning a bit. There's another mystery. The young man reminded him of someone too.

"I avoid making familiarities with pirates." Will snapped. Jack let go of Jason's mouth as there was no reason to hold him like that now.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Jack spoke quickly and he tightened his grip on Jason, unaware that he was doing it. "So if you'll excuse me…" Jack started towards the door, dragging the boy with him. He didn't want to use a child as his shield, but he had no choice if he wanted to get out of there. Of course, the lad was smaller than he had thought and knew that he wouldn't be much help. This time Jason struggled to get away harder and Jack sighed.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jason yelled, kicking out and Will grabbed a sword, running to block the pirate.

"Are you sure that's wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked Will, ignoring the struggling boy.

"You threatened Miss Swann." Will said moving his sword into place. Jack moved his sword across Will's and grinned slyly.

"Only a little." He said mischievously and Will narrowed his eyes.

"And you've got Jason. Let him go. He's a kid."

"Well, here." Jack gave Jason a shove towards Will who caught him and kept him from hitting the ground. "Take him if he means that much to you. Far be it from me to take him from you. He's too small anyhow." Jason scowled at the pirate as Will set him back up. Jason moved away from them and took a sword from the rack nearby. There was no way that Jason was going to get the pirate get away without a fight. Jack looked between Jason and Will in amusement.

"Oho! So now you too want to cross blades with a pirate, eh lad?" He asked Jason and the boy grinned.

"Sure why not?" He answered and Jack chuckled. He could see the excitement in the boy's eyes at being able to sword fight and Jack wondered just how good the boy was. Was he a fast learner?

"Come on then, lad." Jack taunted and Jason and Will went forward. "I take it, you don't fight pirates often?" He asked Jason and the boy rolled his eyes.

"No, but I think I can handle myself." Jack smirked.

"Jason-" Will frowned, concerned for the boy.

"I'm not staying out of this. You know I can swordfight." Jason cut him off and Will sighed. There was no changing his mind. Will and Jason struck at him and Jack parried their blows with a small difficultly. Jack was surprised at how strong the both of them were and how fast.

"You both know what you're doing. I'll give you that." Jack looked at Will then and grinned down at Jason. "Even you smallish one. Excellent form." Jason rolled his eyes at being called little.

"But how's your footwork?" Jack continued. "If I step here." They followed him and clashed swords with him. "Very good. Now I step here again." Again Will and Jason followed suit, stepping directly where they needed too and thrusting at the pirate. "Ta!" Jack stated and he tucked his sword back in its sheath. He turned and headed towards the door, leaving Will to frown in confusion.

"Hey, come back here!" Jason scowled. "Surely that's not how you intend to leave things?!"

"Sadly, lad, all good things come to an end." Jack retorted over his shoulder and Jason rolled his eyes. Will wasn't about to let the pirate leave. He tossed his sword expertly and smirked with satisfaction as it sailed over Jason's head and embedded in the wood next to the pirate's.

Said pirate paused and eyed the blade warily as it wobbled giving off a quivering sound. He rolled his eyes, trying to not be impressed and he tried to pull the sword out. It didn't budge. After much jiggling and struggling, to which the boy was quietly snickering at, he finally stopped trying to pull it out and groaned. He had hoped to avoid this. He had no intention of harming either of them if he could avoid it.

"That...is a wonderful trick." Jack said whirling around and then he menacingly stepped towards them two, trying to scare them off. To his amusement both stood their ground, identical looks of uneasiness on their faces. "Except, once again, the two of you are between me and my way out." He walked towards them and Will shoved Jason aside firmly.

"I'll handle this."

"But-"

"Just this once, would you please listen to me?" Will asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Jason scowled.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Will smirked at him and Jason went to sit on a barrel and watch. Jack gave the boy an amused look.

"Now you have no weapon." Jack said with a smug grin. Will turned slightly and grab the hot iron from the fire and held it like a sword. The pirate's eyes widened. At the same time, the donkey caught sight of the iron and remembering what Jack had done earlier started to walk frantically. The two soon started parrying blows back and forth as they moved about the room.

* * *

><p>"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, indicating the many swords around on the racks. He and Will were now fighting around a post, each peering around to make a move. Will had managed to grab another sword and was now fighting faster. Jason was watching with interest, though a bit concerned for Will. Pirates cheated sometimes.<p>

"I do… and I practice with them… three times a day." Will said as he moved from either side of the post. He wondered how long he could keep this up.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack said jumping up behind another post. Then he leapt out and they started fighting again, both trying to get the upper hand.

"Or," Jack started as he blocked Will's blow. "Perhaps the reason you practice three times a day is that you found one, but are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Sparrow looked down pointedly and Will gave the pirate a strange look. Jason snorted. Jack heard and gave the boy a wink.

"I practice three hours a day," Will started, getting Jack's attention again. "So that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will struck again and they moved backwards onto a cart. The bottom holding the wheels steady broke, when they got on, so now it wobbled dangerously. Will took one of the swords and tangled it in the broken link on one of the pirate's wrists and then jabbed the sword into the beam above him. Jack struggled to get unstuck, as he swiped at Will with his sword hand. Will stumbled back off the cart and Jack pulled himself up and around the beam trying to get loose.

Jason knew he probably shouldn't be enjoying this. Will was his 'sort of" friend and though he was good at sword fighting, Jason wasn't sure how he was going last against the pirate who was becoming more desperate to escape. Not that Jason could exactly blame him. He knew the fate of pirates caught here in Port Royal.

Will stood back up and just as he stepped onto the cart, Jack got loose from the beam and fell heavily onto the cart, tossing Will up into the rafters. It would had been funny to Jason, who was trying not to laugh, had it not been a serious situation. Jack rolled down from the cart and then stood up, looking for Will. Grinning, he spotted him up in the rafters and then his face fell as Will cut loose a bunch of barrels in a net which fell onto the end, propelling him up the rafters too. Since now he couldn't see, Jason climbed up a rafter too, to watch.

They two fought, jumping from beam to beam, clanging their swords together in a wild dance above the ground. Finally, Will managed to knock the pirate's sword out of his hand and then Jack took off, getting down from the rafter. Jason jumped down from the beam, watching the scene warily. Would the pirate kill Will for stopping him?

Will jumped down after Jack and the pirate went over to the fire pit and spilled sand all over him.

Will shielded his eyes. "You cheated." He said, sand spewing from his mouth.

"Pirate!" Jack exclaimed as if that explained everything. Jason arched an eyebrow. Definitely not how he thought pirates were supposed to act. Maybe some of them weren't as bad as others. They all heard shouts and noticed that the guards were trying to open the door. Jason gulped and slid back. Would they try to catch him now?

"Move away." Jack hissed and frowned as Will shook his head. Jack cocked the gun with a sigh. "_Please_ move."

"No! I cannot step aside and let you escape." Will said and Jason wondered what the pirate was going to do.

"This shot is not meant for you." Sparrow said almost pleadingly. The boy frowned, but didn't have time to wonder why long for something glass smashed on the back of Jack's head, making Jason jump. Jack fell and there standing drunkenly behind him, was Mr. Brown who was swaying and holding the remains of a broken whiskey bottle.

"Where did he come from?" Jason asked, looking behind him. There was the empty chair. He looked at Will who looked just as confused. "How did he-?" Will shrugged and then raised a brown.

"Are those my old clothes? I thought you didn't want them?" Will asked, half teasingly and Jason frowned.

"Shut it, Turner."

Just then the guards burst in being led by Norrington and Jason slid behind Will who glanced at the boy over his shoulder. Norrington nodded at the unconscious Jack smugly.

"Well done, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington noticed Jason. "And you've found our runaway." He added and Will eyed Jason with a small frown. The boy scowled at the floor.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown said drunkenly and hiccupped.

"Take Sparrow to the dungeon." Norrington said. "This is the day that Jack Sparrow _almost_ got away." Jason watched them drag an unconscious Sparrow out of the room and then started to back towards the backdoor.

"Turner, do you know this boy?" Norrington asked and Will nodded, keeping a firm grip on the back of Jason's shirt collar. "Then I trust that you will keep an eye on the boy and make sure he gets home?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll leave you to it then." Norrington, turned on his heels and marched out of the room, leaving Will, Mr. Brown, and Jason alone.

"Rotter broke my bottle." Mr. Brown murmured and headed for the door. "Have to get a, hic, new one." He swayed and went out the door. Jason snorted as the door shut and then tried to leave again.

"Oh, no you don't." Will stated, tugging him back. "I think it's about time we had a talk."

"About what? I didn't do anything…in the last hour." Will rolled his eyes and pointed at the barrel Jason had currently occupied.

"Sit." Jason scowled, but he knew that Will wasn't about to let it go and got onto the barrel. "Now, what was Norrington talking about?" Will folded his arms across his chest and Jason thought he did it to look more intimidating.

"I stole a greedy old merchant's money pouch and got caught." The boy said in a rush and then Will rolled his eyes.

"Greedy or not I thought you knew better than that."

"Don't lecture me, Turner." Jason snapped and glared at the ground. Will sighed and rubbed his forehead, sand and dirt raining down. Jason had only called him by his first name occasionally, but lately it was like the boy was putting more distance between them than he usually was.

"Look," He began a little calmer than before. "If you needed money why didn't you ask? Why resort to thieving?" Jason refused to look at him and Will sighed. "This isn't the first time is it?" Jason still didn't respond. "Maybe I should just take you back to Josephine's. I can't believe she let you run around like that." Jason felt his eyes sting and shook his head rapidly, catching Will's attention. "No? Why not?"

"Because she's dead, okay!?" Jason shouted and leapt off the barrel, going to stand a few feet away from Will. He wiped at his eyes angrily, cursing at himself for letting the tears fall. "She's dead."

Will was silent for a moment, letting his thoughts gather. "Jason…when did this happen? How long have you been living on your own?" He asked softly.

"A year." The boy responded, shutting his eyes briefly.

"How'd it happen?"

"She got sick. I couldn't do a thing to help her and she refused the physician. I buried her on the hilltop."

"Jason why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me think you were being taken care of? I would have helped you."

"Because everyone lies that's why. She said she'd always be there and she's gone."

"Jason-"

"I don't want your help or your money. I'm better off alone."

"That's not true." Will put a hand on Jason's shoulder and the boy jumped at the contact. No wonder he refrained from every touch. He'd been alone for a year; fending for himself and seeing the world as a dark place. He focused only on the bad. "Why did you need the money then? Why not take what you needed?"

"I just did, okay?"

Will sighed and rubbed his head. "All right. Look, it's getting dark and it's been a long day. Why don't you just stay here for tonight?"

"I don't-"

"Jason." Will took the boy's shoulders. "Now we're friends aren't we?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, then what do you say? Just for tonight?"

Jason looked at Will and saw the genuine look in his eyes. The boy considered it a moment trying to come up with a reason to leave, but he found that he couldn't think of one just then. Jason nodded and then Will smiled. It was a start at least and now he'd know where the boy was.

"Come on with me. I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jason sat under a blanket feeling full of food and a bit sleepy. He would never admit it, but he liked being taken care of again. Will, now clean, was working on a new sword, hammering on it. He paused a moment and looked over his shoulder. The ten-year-old was nodding off in the chair he was sitting in and Will smirked. He was about to start hammering when he got an odd feeling. Jason jerked awake when he went to the window to peer out.<p>

"What is it?" He asked in a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Will?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep. I just thought I heard something."

"I wasn't sleeping." Jason retorted and Will snorted. "I wasn't!"

_Boom. Boom._

Both Jason and Will froze and looked at one another. "Cannon fire!" Jason exclaimed and leapt up from his seat. "Someone's attacking Fort Charles."

"Pirates." Will stated and frowned. "I should have known seeing one pirate would bring more. More than likely friends of that one that attacked us."

"But Captain Sparrow said he was _looking_ for a crew, therefore those can't be his. And Will you…sort of attacked him first."

Will rolled his eyes. The cannon fire blasts were suddenly closer and Will stood up straight as people began screaming. The pirates were attacking the town now too. He opened the window and peered out again with a frown. Fires were beginning to light up some houses further down. The pirates were coming.

"Jason stay here." He said and began gathering weapons.

"What? Why?" The boy frowned.

"Because I said so." Will saw the look of defiance on his face and sighed. "There are a lot of people out there that need help and too many pirates. You'll be safer in here."

"I can fend for myself." Jason snapped.

"But you don't have to. Not this time." Will argued and Jason scowled a little. "Just stay here and keep out of trouble." The young smithy ran for the door and headed out into the streets. Jason waited a moment, strapped a sword that felt right in his hands onto his belt and took off out the door after Will. He wasn't about to miss out on fighting more pirates.

Jason darted out the door to find chaos. People were running everywhere and pirates were running around after them, throwing things and shooting people. He ducked down as one threw something at his head and he turned to see a man gasping, an axe in his chest. He swallowed as the man hit the ground and then took off up the street. He needed to get to a better vantage point so he could find a good place to hop in and fight the pirates. Just running in there wasn't going to be smart. He needed a plan. A four-year-old crying got his attention and he looked over to see one of the scaffolds that was against the baker's shop beginning to fall. He ran over and grabbed the little boy, hoisting him up onto his hip and darting out of the way as it crumbled and crashed to the ground.

"Thank you, thank you so much." A woman sobbed, taking her baby from him. Jason only smiled at her and darted into the crowd avoiding Will who he just saw toss an axe into the back of a nearby crazy eyed pirate.

Jason jumped over a pirate that went down when a man shot him and then yelped when a hand clasped his ankle. He turned and saw that the pirate he thought was dead wasn't. From what the boy could see the scarred cheeked pirate wasn't even injured.

"Got you." The bushy brown bearded pirate smiled evilly, showing nasty teeth, and Jason smirked.

"Not quite." He kicked out with his other foot, colliding with the pirate's arm. The pirate let go of him with a growl of pain and Jason was able to hop back a step. The pirate got to his feet and scowled at the boy.

"I'll gut you for that!"

"Well come on then." Jason taunted, taking his sword out. "Unless you think you can't take me." The pirate smirked.

"You're asking for it, whelp." He darted forward thrusting at Jason, who dodged and parried the attack knocking the pirate back a bit from the force. A look of surprise flickered across his face. He hadn't expected the boy to still be on his feet, obviously the boy knew a bit about swordplay.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me? Or are you going to fight back, stinky?" Jason snickered and the pirate growled and attacked him again. Unlike Captain Jack's fighting style, this pirate was more into trying to skewer him rather than knocking the sword from his hand.

"Stand still, brat!" He snapped and swiped his cutlass at him again, making Jason duck back. Jason kept his feet much to the pirate's annoyance. He was far better than he realized. Jason knocked the sword out of the pirate's hands and, used his foot to knock the pirate off his feet. He grinned down at the pirate who blinked up at him.

"Yield yet?" The boy asked and the pirate scowled.

"How'd you do that?"

"I beat you fair and square." Jason rolled his eyes and then he noticed the pirate was looking behind him before he could turn there was someone grabbing the back of his dark blue vest. He was hoisted into the air and his blade was dropped out of shock.

"Twigg, what are you doing?" A voice snapped and Jason squirmed, trying to get free, his legs kicking in the air.

"Let me go!" He yelled out, but he was ignored.

"It's about time you showed up, Koehler." Twigg retorted and he stood up, dusting himself off and picking up his fallen sword. "Was just about to teach this brat a lesson."

"Teach _me_ a lesson?" Jason snorted. "_You_ were the one on the ground, mate, not me." Koehler tugged Jason out of Twigg's reach.

"You were beaten by a six-year-old." The pirate smirked and Twigg scowled.

"I'm ten!" Jason shouted, but was ignored again.

"I let him beat me." Twigg answered and took an offended sniff. "I was waiting until he had his back turned."

"So you're a liar and a coward? Your captain must be proud." Jason jeered and was suddenly shaken. "Hey!"

"Captain wants us to pay the fort's armory a visit. Perhaps our new friend here would show us the way."

"Yeah." Twigg grinned and held his sword up to the boy's neck. Jason scowled at the blade and then at the pirate. "How about it?"

"Fine. Just keep your distance, stinky." Twigg snarled and reached for him, but Koehler was toting him backwards. "Hey! How about letting me go so I can show you?"

"And let you run away? I don't believe so, whelp." Koehler walked on, dragging Jason with him. The boy had no choice but to follow along with what the pirate wanted or be killed if he didn't. At least he wasn't being hoisted into the air anymore, but now he just had someone else grabbing his bruised arm again. The bruise throbbed with each tight grip the pirate made, but Jason wasn't about to draw attention to the fact he was injured. He was just glad that his hand wasn't bothering him anymore.

* * *

><p>Jack waved the bone that the other men had left behind and whistled for the dog that was cowering under a bench. He had gotten unlucky in that a cannon ball hadn't made a big enough hole in his cell for him to escape from. His companions in the next cell however got to leave through theirs. Now Jack's only option was to try what he had scoffed at earlier. And that was to tempt the dog with the keys in his mouth to come close enough for him to grab them.<p>

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now." He said as sweetly as he could manage. "It's just you and old Jack." Very slowly the dog eased out from under the bench and crawled towards Jack. "Come on. Come on. That's a boy. Good boy. Come get the bone. That's a good boy. Come on." The dog was halfway there and Jack tried to contain his desperation for fear of running the animal off. "A bit closer. A bit closer. That's it. That's it, doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad." There was a clang and a yelp from up the stairs and the dog turned to look.

"No, no, don't do that." Jack pleaded, knowing what the dog was about to do. As he figured the dog got spooked by whatever was at the top of the steps and whined, running off down the row of cells. "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean it!" He called out, but the dog was gone. _Bugger. _Jack slumped and let the bone fall from his hand.

Suddenly a naval officer came tumbling down the steps, head over heels to lay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Jack looked up to see two pirates come barreling down the steps and dragging someone with them.

"This ain't the armory." One snapped, turning around abruptly to the shortest of the trio. _Twigg, or Branch or Bark…something to do with a tree,_ Jack tried to remember what his name was.

"Oops." A familiar voice piped up and Jack drew closer to the bars, curiously. Sure enough the ten-year-old was there. _Now what is he doing with those two I wonder? _

Jason grinned at the two pirates. "You know I never claimed to know where the armory was to begin with." Twig knocked the boy off his feet and into the wall, pushing an arm against the boy's chest and trapping him there. Jason wheezed a breath and fought against his hold.

"You little runt, I'm going to enjoy running you through." He growled and Jack frowned and shifted. For some reason the boy being trapped made him very angry. His movement caught the attention of the dark skinned pirate who glanced over at him. Jack remembered that one's name. Koehler. The pirate was known for his ruthlessness.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Twigg." The pirate chuckled at Jack. Twigg shoved off of Jason and the boy hit the ground, watching them approach Captain Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Koehler spit at Jack's feet and Jack glared at him.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island. Shrinking into the distance." Twigg mocked and Jason gaped.

"You marooned him?" Jason asked and then shrugged when they looked at him. "Never mind, carry on gents." Twigg rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack.

"His fortunes ain't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler suddenly rammed his arm through the bars and his hand wrapped around Jack's throat. Jason stood up in alarm and then he saw something odd.

"What the…" Jason gaped, pressing against the wall with wide eyes. The man's arm was skeletal, the bones showing up in the moonlight that shone down into Jack's cell.

"So there is a curse." Jack murmured, looking from the bone to the pirate. "That's very interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler jerked his arm back and turned around.

"What about the whelp?" Twigg thumbed at Jason who was still gaping at them.

"Leave him. We've wasted enough time as it is." Koehler stated and shoved Jason aside. "Out of the way, boy." He growled and he and Twigg disappeared. Jason scowled from the floor and stood back up.

"That's very interesting." Jack murmured to himself.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Jack looked up at the boy, almost forgetting he was there, and frowned.

"You all right, lad?"

"Huh?" Jason stopped rubbing his arm and looked over at Jack. "Oh, um, yeah." He stated and made himself stop rubbing at his arm. "I should probably go now."

"Wait." Jack called out, he couldn't explain the feeling that overcame him. He just knew he didn't want to boy going back out there in the streets until the other pirates had left.

"I'll make you a deal, lad. We each ask a question, but get an option as to whether or not to answer, savvy?"

"You mean like if it's something I don't know the answer too or I don't want to answer I don't have too?"

"Aye."

"Well, okay." Jason walked down the steps and came over to sit against the wall across from Jack's cell. "You can start I guess." Jack nodded and opened his mouth.


	3. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl

Chapter 3: Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_

"…She wants to be taken to the Captain." Pintel said over Ragetti's whining. He turned his head and glared at the beautiful woman who was clutching at the medallion around her neck. "And she'll go without a fuss." Elizabeth hid her fear and nodded, frowning slightly.

"There you are." A voice snapped and the three of them turned and to see a young girl standing intimidatingly in the doorframe. "What the bloody hell is taking so long?"

"Sorry, Miss Kyra." Ragetti said nervously. "We was getting the girl." Elizabeth and the girl who entered the room stared at one another. Elizabeth knew that some pirates were girls, but to see one right there in front of her was a bit different and not at all what she imagined. The girl looked about fifteen or sixteen with long auburn hair in a single braid down her back and beautiful clear blue eyes. A faded green bandana was wound around her head and she wore boyish looking clothing.

"How long does it bloody take?" The girl snarled at the two pirates. "The Captain is waitin', get a move."

"Aye, Miss Kyra." Pintel said and then muttered under his breath. Elizabeth could only comply as he and Ragetti took hold of her arms and hauled her after the fiery red-head.

Kyra frowned as she stepped out of the mansion and squinted up at the moon which was barely visible. "Bloody imbeciles." They were only supposed to grab the medallion and the one who had it and leave. They were taking far too long to do a simple task. Her father would not be pleased if they weren't back aboard the ship in the time limit he had given them. And if they didn't make it…they could be left here. She was not about to be left behind Code or no Code.

"Hurry up." She snapped irritably at the snickering pair of pirates who came out of the room with the girl. Kyra felt a twinge of pity for the poor woman who was being kidnapped, but she shook her head to get rid of the feeling. The medallion around her neck was important and taking her with them would insure they got it. It was too important for Kyra to let any other feeling but indifference towards the blonde haired woman be seen.

Kyra led the way down the stone driveway and into town, walking at a fast pace and being careful to avoid any of the fighting. She had already promised her father not to get involved unless someone challenged her and she looked into every dark crevice they past for a person dumb enough to try it. She was itching for a fight.

"Will!" She heard the young woman cry out and turned her head to see whom she was looking at. A handsome young man with dark hair watched them with a half-horrified expression and she smirked a little. _So long Romeo. _

She turned back around and they headed for the long boats that were pulled ashore. "Where are Koehler and Twigg?" She frowned at the suspicious lack of the two pirates. They weren't her favorite pirates, actually she despised them both but her father would be angry if they were not there.

"Err, dunno. They went separate from us." Ragetti told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Leave them then. Let's just go." She shooed them and then felt a blade pressed against her throat.

"Wench." Kyra wrinkled her freckled nose at the smell of rancid breath against the back of her neck. Koehler. "Perhaps we should dispose of you here on the beach. Leave your body for the seagulls. You can't come back to life." Quickly, she whirled around and pressed her pistol into the man's stomach.

"This won't kill you, but it'll hurt like hell and I'd made sure to aim where you can't get the bullet out without causing more damage." She tilted the pistol downwards towards a certain area and Koehler backed off.

"You may be the Captain's daughter, but I don't take orders from the likes of you." He spat at her feet and she narrowed her eyes as he stalked off. She aimed at Twigg when he remained standing there and he took off with widened eyes. Kyra shoved her pistol back into her belt and got in the long boat to sit in front of their guest. Once she had her back to the others and was sure no one could see she sighed and scowled moodily. What the hell? They had always hated her, just because she was a girl and happen to aim better than most of those men could.

Elizabeth looked at the girl with wide brown eyes. She was the Captain's daughter? But then why were they so disrespectful? Elizabeth frowned a bit having a guess as to why that was. _Men_. It seemed that even on the open sea things never changed. Men still were expected to be far superior to women.

The large black ship she had remembered seeing all those years ago loomed before her and she took it in with awe and slight fear. It was an impressive ship with forty guns and large sails as dark as the wood that held them. The figurehead was of a young woman holding a bird in her hands. It was both eerie and beautiful at the same time.

"Awe inspiring ain't it?" Elizabeth saw the red-headed girl looking at her.

"I've seen the ship before. A long time ago. Only it seems to be…darker somewhat from before."

Kyra arched an eyebrow, but didn't respond. She wondering under what circumstances had she seen the ship and survived. From the looks of the woman's facial expression she supposed it was only in glancing that she had seen the ship. Kyra turned back around as they neared the rope ladder and helped pull the boat over. She made sure that the lady went first and followed after her in case someone got an idea to look up her nightdress. Kyra would never tell, but she secretly envied the woman's curves and her pretty gown. Wearing such dresses wasn't safe on a ship like this especially with lots of peeping toms and men like Koehler that had apparently, as rumored, didn't like the word "no".

"Here. Put your hand here." Kyra said, steading the woman when she neared the top. She made sure that the lady was safely upright before following her up over the railing. Kyra felt eyes on her and turned to see her father standing on the top deck, his face obscured by the gun and cannon smoke so she had no idea what he was thinking. She left the girl with Pintel and Ragetti and headed up the steps.

"Captain." She greeted as she went up the steps. A small animal jumped from his shoulder to hers and she smiled, brushing her fingers along the tiny monkey's head. "Good, Little Jack." Kyra murmured lowly. Her father's eyes, the same blue as hers, landed on her.

"I trust all went well?"

"Aye, Captain." Kyra nodded. Only within the confines of the Captain's Quarters could she call him father.

"Good." He nodded and his eyes slid past her. "Who's the girl?"

"She had the medallion."

Her father raised an eyebrow. "Did she? Who is she?"

"I dunno. Pintel and Ragetti had her when I found them." she answered and her father headed past her for the staircase. There was a slight commotion. From where she was standing she could see the Bo 'sun heading towards the woman.

"I didn't know we was takin' on captives." He sneered at Pintel and Ragetti. Kyra watched them try not to cower under his gaze. She could sympathize with them, the man scared her.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel told him and Elizabeth stepped forward to speak for herself.

"I'm here to nego-" She was cut off by a stinging slap from the Bo 'sun and Kyra gasped.

"You'll speak when spoken too." He growled at her and Kyra watched her father grab the Bo 'sun's arm in a death grip keeping it still.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley."

"Aye, sir." The pirate stated and Barbossa tossed his hand out of the way, pushing him back. He grinned charmingly at Elizabeth.

"My apologies, Miss." He said and she nodded, still looking startled.

"Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of longs words in there, Miss. We're naught but humble pirates." Kyra wanted to laugh, but held it in. she was certain her father wouldn't approve. "What is that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth stated and this time Kyra snorted aloud. Barbossa smirked at Elizabeth.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." This time it was the girl who looked confused. "Means "no"." Kyra watched her, wondering what she was going to do now.

"Very well." She snapped and stalked over to the side of the ship with something in her hand. The medallion. Everyone stepped forward, but Barbossa kept Kyra from following the woman. She held it out above the water. "I'll drop it." She threatened.

"Me holds are bursting with swag that bit of shine matters to us." Barbossa laughed, but then he dropped the act quickly. "Why?"

Elizabeth frowned. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England." She told them and Kyra looked at her father, wondering what he was going to do.

"Did you, now?"

"Fine." She said in a matter-of-fact manner. "Well I suppose it if is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it." Kyra hid a smirk. The girl was smart that was for sure. The crew gasped in alarm and moved forward as it slipped from her fingers. Elizabeth stopped it before it could disappear from her hand completely and made a smug face at them. Kyra looked at her father who chuckled.

"You have a name Missy?" He asked her in amusement. Little Jack jumped from Kyra's shoulder and ran up to sit on her father's, staring at the young woman.

"Elizabeth…Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor's household." She said and Kyra arched an eyebrow. Why was she so hesitant about her last name?

"Miss Turner." Her father repeated, turning to gaze at the crew. All around her the crew began to murmur in shock.

"Bootstrap." Pintel whispered and she stiffened. So they had taken the right one. Bootstrap's kid was the only one who could undo the curse. They had gotten lucky it seemed in taking the young maid. Kyra wasn't sure that maids wore such fine dressing gowns unless she had been taking the place of her mistress.

"And how does a maid come to own such a trinket as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it. If that's what you mean." Elizabeth hissed, looking indignant at the thought. Kyra rolled her eyes. Stealing was a part of life.

"Very well." Her father walked forward and held his hand out. "You hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." Kyra looked from the girl to her father. She hadn't said anything about getting herself off the ship and her father knew that. Slowly, the girl put the medallion into his outstretched hand, sealing her fate. Little Jack took it from him and hopped away to put the necklace someplace safe. He was such a smart little monkey. Kyra turned away from the monkey and faced Elizabeth again.

"Our bargain?" She asked and Kyra watched her father turn away nodding at Bo 'sun who immediately began barking orders at the men still standing around. The girl frowned and followed after Barbossa and Kyra followed too.

"Wait!" Elizabeth called after him. "You have to take me to shore! According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-" Barbossa whirled around, stopping her from speaking and Kyra stopped too.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement. So I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and your not. And thirdly, the Code is more like what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner!" He turned on his heels and went up the rest of the stairs, leaving Elizabeth to stare at him in shock until Pintel and Ragetti took hold of her arms. She tried to get free, but they hauled her away. Elizabeth locked eyes with Kyra before she was taken out of sight, almost pleading for help, but there was nothing she could do.

"Daughter." Kyra looked up the stairs.

"Aye, sir?" She asked.

"See to the girl's needs."

"Aye, Captain." She murmured and went back down the stairs. So much for getting to stand on the railing like she wanted too. Now she had to wait on the girl hand and foot.

"Key." She said when Pintel turned from the door.

"What? Why?" He pouted.

"Because my father said so. Now hand it over." She snapped and the key was slapped into her hand by a grumbling pirate. "Now get lost or I'll tell the Bo 'sun you two need more work." They looked frightened and ran off. Snickering, Kyra turned to the door and knocked once before turning the key in the lock. Elizabeth turned around when she entered.

"Oh…it's you." She murmured and sat down on the desk chair. "I wondered who had manners to knock."

"We're not all heartless or senseless." Kyra answered. "I was told to come to in here and see to you. Do you need anything?"

"Someone to talk too." Elizabeth said and Kyra fidgeted. She didn't have much experience with that. Her mother had died when she was nine.

"Well…I guess I could stay…" Kyra sat down across from her and Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Kyra. Kyra Barbossa."

* * *

><p>"So…how long have you been on your own, lad?" Jack asked and Jason jerked his head up from where he had been messing with a hole in his boot.<p>

"Eh?"

Jack smirked at the boy's feigned shock. "Don't tell me you don't." If the boy's skinniness hadn't already given him away, his worn clothes certainly did. He knew that some people couldn't afford much, but a pair of boots weren't much and at they could at least patch up holes in the boy's clothing.

Jason frowned. _Did he have to ask that?_

"You don't have to answer lad." Jack reminded him softly, trying to hide his disappointment. Jason shook his head. He could answer. He honestly didn't see any harm in it. The boy shifted before heaving a sigh, keeping his eyes trained on the dirty cobblestoned floor as he spoke.

"A year." _Ah, that explains it._ Jack tilted his head, examining the boy further. He had wanted a bit more but it seemed the boy wasn't about to give away anything without being prompted. Jack half-smirked. _Two can play at that game._

"Your turn, lad."

"Oh." Jason murmured and then glanced at him. "Why did that guy have a skeletal arm?"

"A curse." That was it. No elaboration. Jason scowled and looked away, frowning deeply. It was apparent the pirate was playing games with him. Jack watched the boy scowl and knew he was figuring out real quick what was going on. "Look, boy, the more you say the more I say, got it? I'm only willing to tell you as much as you are willing to tell me." Jason nodded with a grimace and Jack nodded back. "Now then. Did you run from the people you lived with?"

"No." Jack frowned, figuring he was back to getting single answers until he saw the sadness in the boy's eyes. "She died."

"Ah. Sorry, lad." He was genuinely sorry. The boy looked like someone had just kicked his dog.

"She got sick," Jason continued, not really sure why he was bothering, but telling the entire story to this pirate seemed better. He hadn't told Will everything. He had known what he would say. Captain Sparrow might actually point out that it was his fault and it made him want to tell more. "She wouldn't see a doctor and I…I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her." Jack had a feeling he knew where this was going and was proved right when Jason locked eyes with him. "One night I came back real late from town…and she was…she was in the floor. Like she had been heading to the door." Jason glared down at his knees and Jack sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, lad." No wonder the boy wanted to leave.

"Yes, it was." Jason said clenched his fists and looked up at Jack, his eyes fierce. "Why does everyone say that? If I hadn't been out so late she wouldn't have gotten up to look for me." The boy's anger was understandable. He had felt the same. He had hardly spent time around his mother before she had died and had felt it was his own fault for not going to see her.

"You don't know that, boy." Jack told him firmly, remembering a conversation he had with his father a long time ago, and Jason glared at him for several minutes before he sighed, leaning back against the cool wall behind him. "Things like this happen. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"But I should have."

"You can't dwell in the past, lad. It only does more harm." They fell into silence with Jason poking at his boot again. "What was her name?"

Jason looked at Jack again. "Josephine." He murmured, a faraway look in his eyes. "She had the longest black hair I've ever seen and always wore these brightly colored clothes. She even had this orange silk scarf that had-" Jason fell silent as he heard Jack's voice.

"Little gold medallions dangling from it." Jack finished and Jason blinked at him. The pirate had an odd look on his face.

"You…you knew her?" Jason asked and Jack came out of his thoughts. He saw the look of puzzlement on the boy's face and nodded slowly. He couldn't deny it. "Aye." Jack was perplexed. Josephine hardly left Shipwreck Island. She and his father Teague had been friends for a long time and she had helped raise Jack after his mother's death. So what in the world had she been doing here? He couldn't believe that she was dead. Jack tilted his head eyeing the boy. Just who was this lad? And the hell did he look so damn familiar?

"Why were you marooned?" Jason asked and Jack almost forgot that they were still asking questions.

"That's one I'll not be answering, lad." He murmured. He wasn't about to dive into that story. The boy didn't need to know about that.

Jason wanted to protest, but he knew that he couldn't argue with the pirate so he just nodded.

"Had she always taken care of you?" Jack asked and Jason was half-tempted not to answer. He nodded slowly.

"As long as I can remember." He answered.

"Ah." Jack nodded. "And she didn't tell you anything about your parents?"

"Only about my mother. She…had to leave me here. Truthfully I have no idea if they are even dead. I just know that for last nine years no one has come for me. I think she was Spanish or something like that." Jason shrugged and then looked at Jack who was staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look familiar."

"Do…do you think Josephine knew them? My parents?"

"Maybe, lad. Perhaps she was trying to keep you safe for them."

"I guess…I just wish she could have told me something. They might still be out there." Jason murmured and then he looked up at him. "So…how are you going to get out of there?" Jason asked the pirate, indicating the bars.

"Don't know yet." Jack replied.

"I could get you out."

Jack arched an eyebrow in surprise. The boy had up to that point been distrustful, so he had a feeling the kid wanted something. Jack almost smirked.

"Can you now? And what do you want in exchange for that?"

"Take me with you." Jason blurted. "When you leave." Jack blinked in shock and Jason rubbed the back of his neck, speaking rapidly: "I know I'm just a kid, but I know a lot about sailing. I can help you. The _Interceptor_ can be crewed by two or three at the least. You need someone to run the sails and adjust the rigging while you're at the helm. Besides, you'll have a cabin boy. Not a really great start at crew members, but-"

Normally, Jack would have said no. It was dangerous out there for a young boy, but the lad… There was something very familiar about him and every minute Jack spent with him made it clearer. He knew it would come to him eventually. Besides, the boy would be good company and he did owe Josephine. She had been like a mother to him for years. Perhaps he'd find out why she had left Shipwreck and came here to take in the boy.

"All right, lad. All right." He said cutting off the boy's explanation and trying not to chuckle. The boy turned into a chatterbox right quick. "You find a way for me to get out and I'll take you with me." Jason grinned and Jack smiled back, unsure of why making the boy happy made him happy.

"I'll be back." Jason told him, standing up. "I know someone who can help me get you out, but it'll take some persuading." Jack smirked.

"Shouldn't be hard for you."

Jason shrugged. "It'll be a challenge that's for sure." He stated and then pulled an apple out of his bag. He tossed it to a surprised Jack who caught it instantly. "You need that more than I do." He told him and ran up the stairs before Jack could say anything. The pirate captain shook his head and bit into the shiny red apple thoughtfully. The boy was confusing to say the least.

* * *

><p>Will woke up to someone prodding him and he groaned opening his eyes. He winced at the sunlight and then a shadow fell over his face. Jason was peering back at him, his dark brown eyes staring at him with concern.<p>

"Will?" He heard the boy ask. "Will, are you all right?" Was he all right? He head hurt quite a bit. He was relieved to see that the boy was unharmed, through a bit tired. "You've got a lump on the back of your head. No too bad." He vaguely heard Jason murmur and then the boy was in his face again. "Look, taking a nap out here in the street isn't a good idea. Someone might step on you or think your dead. Come on." Will woke up a bit more as the ten-year-old began pushing and pulling on him.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled suddenly as his memory came back and sat back up quickly. Jason fell back onto his bottom in surprise and then he frowned.

"Well, glad to see you're okay." He snorted and jumped when Will turned towards him.

"They took her!"

Jason's eyes widened. "She's gone?" There was no telling what the pirates would do to her. "Why?" Will ignored him and Will stood up unsteadily. Jason stood up and grabbed his arm.

"I've got to do something!" Jason suddenly knew the solution. A way for him to help Sparrow and perhaps a way to find those pirates. The two from last night had known Sparrow so maybe Captain Jack had the answers Will needed.

"Will, I think I know someone-" Jason began, but the young man was already moving and the sentence faded to a question. "Where are you going?"

"To find Norrington."

"What's Norrie gonna do?" The boy frowned. "Will, I need your help with something. I promise it'll be worth your while."

"Not now, Jason." Will said, stalking towards Fort Charles. "Just go back to the smithy."

"But-" Jason scowled as Will started walking again and he rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to get the young blacksmith to listen to him now. Will approached a table set up nearby and underneath it were Governor Swann, Norrington, and a few others. Jason kept behind Will waiting to see what he was going to do.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." He said and Norrington didn't bother to look up from his map. Jason frowned.

"Mr. Murtogg, please remove this man." Murtogg moved to take Will's arm, but the blacksmith pulled his arm free angrily.

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her."

Governor Swann turned around to look at him. "And where do you purpose we start?" He asked, upset. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Will looked away and Jason stepped forward.

"What about Captain Sparrow?" He asked and this time Norrington looked up. "You could always ask him."

"Yeah," Murtogg spoke up with a nod of his head. "He talked about the Black Pearl."

Mullroy rolled his eyes. "Uh, mentioned it is more what he did."

"Does that matter?" Jason asked, looking at them before rolling his eyes. "You want inside information, then make a deal with him. He could lead you to it." The more he spoke, the more Will was starting to consider what he was saying. Ta-da. Jason smirked.

"No, little thief." James stated and exhaled deeply. _Silly child_. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." He turned his back to them as a dismissal and Jason scowled. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

"That's not good enough!" Will snarled and buried his small hatchet into the wooden table. Jason jumped at the sudden action and then shook his head at Will.

James turned back around, plucking the hatchet from the table. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions." He grabbed Will by the arm and pulled him off to the side roughly. "Do not make the mistake that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He looked down at Jason who watching them with raised eyebrows. "I thought the boy was supposed to be taken home."

"Is it a crime to walk around now? _Commodore_?" Jason asked and Will put a hand on his shoulder. "Mum's busy. She sends her regards." Will gave the Commodore a small apologetic smile, who gave them both a suspicious look in return, and pulled Jason along.

"Jason, what did I tell you about talking like that to people? I can't believe you lied to him."

"Its none of his business, Will." The boy stated and looked away. "He'd ship me off for sure if he knew." Will's face softened and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't let him do that." Jason shrugged his hand off and Will frowned.

"Yeah, well, come on. Sparrow's down here." He led the way in the fort and Will narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Err…"

"You didn't stay inside like I told you!"

"Did you really expect me too?" Will scowled and Jason rolled his eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jason retorted and darted ahead of the blacksmith.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up slowly. He blinked at his surroundings until he finally remembered yesterday's events. Apparently, the raid last night had given him another day to live. Jack sat up as he spied the sun coming in from the window and looked for something to get himself out with. The boy must have forgotten. He spotted the bone he had from last night and seeing the pointed end, began to jab at the lock.<p>

He was getting nowhere with the lock and it seemed to be for the best as footsteps and low murmuring came from up the steps. Jack suddenly tossed the bone and laid back to pretend to be asleep as a pair of booted feet appeared on the steps. Jack shut his eyes.

"You, Sparrow!" A voice shouted and Jack lifted his head. He knew that voice. It was the young blacksmith.

"Eh?" Jack responded in a fake groggy voice.

"You are familiar with the ship-the _Black Pearl_?" Will demanded and saw Jack smirk when Jason came to stand next to him. Jason smirked when he pulled the bone free of the lock and waved it. Jack grinned back.

"I've heard of it." He answered Will who shifted impatiently.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?!" Jack repeated. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will came closer to the bars and Jason did too. Jack continued talking with a smile, knowing that Jason was listening to him too.

"Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded, Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found….except by those who already know where it is."

"Like you." Jason murmured lowly and Jack grinned, his gold teeth shining in the sunlight. _Smart lad._

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place." Will growled, getting angry. "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" Jack asked looking at his nails, but try as he might to look indifferent Jason could tell he was pleased that he had an audience and Jason smirked. Jack saw the smirk and his mouth twitched.

"Because you're a pirate." Will stated and Jack looked at him briefly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Jason snorted and Will pushed at his head. Jack coughed to hide his laughter and Will rolled his eyes.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked with amusement and Will suddenly got a very angry look.

"Never!" Will snarled angrily slamming his hand against the bars gaining Jack's attention at the same time that Jason jumped. "They took Miss Swann." He said more calmly, casting an apologetic look at the boy who rolled his eyes and Jack smirked.

"Would you just call her Elizabeth, already?" Jason muttered and Will frowned down at him. "What?" Jack grinned at them.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack ended looking at Will. Jason elbowed him and Will looked down.

"Tell him you can get him out of there." He stated and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"How's that? The keys run off."

"I helped build these." Will, pointed at the cell door. "These are half-pin barrel hinges." He went over to a bench and lifted it placing it under the bars at the bottom. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength…the door should lift free."

"Told you I'd find someone to get you out." Jason grinned at Jack who smirked.

"All right, lad. You held up your end. Go and get my things then, eh?"

Glad to finally have things going his way, Jason darted up the stairs with a wide grin, leaving Jack and Will alone. Will frowned.

"What's your name?" Jack asked giving Will a curious look.

"Will Turner." Jack's eyes widened briefly and a sly look crossed his face.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will said a little confusedly, wondering why Jack took such an interest in his name.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will wondered why Jack had changed his mind so quickly, but then just decided to ignore it.

"Agreed." Will said as they shook hands.

"Agreed. Get me out." Jack motioned and Will went to lift a bench and bring it over to the bars. After setting the lower half against the square metal bars, Will pushed down on the bench and Jack watched him with intrigue. The cell door creaked and then lifted up, falling backwards. Jack moved out of the way of the door and then stepped out of the cell.

"Hurry. Someone would have heard that." Will urged him.

"Not without the lad. He's got me effects." Jack stated and Will frowned. He grabbed Jack's arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What's your interest in him?" He demanded. Jack was slightly taken aback by the young man's anger.

"I don't plan on harming him." He answered.

Will remained unyielding. "Then what do you want with him?"

"The boy came to me last night and offered to get me out."

"In exchange for what?"

"Ask the lad." Jack dismissed and Will frowned. "Now I thought we were in a hurry?"

Jason jogged down the steps. "Let's go unless you want ol' Norrie Fancypants to find us." Will rolled his eyes and Jack grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


	4. Sailing for Tortuga

Chapter 4: Sailing for Tortuga

Jason led the two adults down a safer path through town, avoiding people and soldiers. Will was a bit shocked at how well Jason was able to maneuver without being seen, but he supposed that the boy had a long time to accomplish that. Will wasn't sure he liked that.

"Watch the rocks." The boy warned and slipped through the bushes to get down the hill towards the bridge. Jack smirked at the boy and followed after him.

"Experience, eh?"

"Well, you saw me yesterday. I tripped twice." Jason told him and Will sighed. The boy looked at him. "Get over it, Turner, I was fleeing for my life!"

"Which wouldn't have happened if you had come to me first." The blacksmith pointed out and Jason scowled.

"I told you. I don't need or want your help."

"Under the bridge, lad." Jack spoke up, breaking up the argument. "Before someone sees." He shooed at the boy with a shake of his head and Jason kept going. Will scowled at the pirate, wondering what he wanted with Jason. The ten-year-old was his responsibility whether or not Jason thought so or agreed. Will stood beside Jack under the low bridge waiting for him to come up with a plan. Jason stood behind them, his eyes locked on the people walking here and there loading cargo on the ships. The three of them were plastered up against the wall as soldiers ran by.

"We're going to steal the ship? That ship?" Will asked pointing at the Dauntless. Jack glanced over to where the ship was and frowned.

"Commandeer." He corrected with an eye roll. "Were going to commandeer that ship." Jack pointed at the Interceptor which was being supplied. "Nautical term."

"Still means we're going to take it." Jason smirked and turned to face the adults. Will rolled his eyes. "Interceptor is sleeker and faster than the Dauntless and its fifty guns. Besides its better for a two or three person to handle." Jack grinned at the boy.

"You weren't joking, lad." He chuckled, impressed. "You know your ships."

"He ought too. Spends most of his time around them." Will said, sounding proud, and Jack arched an eyebrow. He wondered if the blacksmith was trying to vie for the boy's attention. Jason smiled at Will and then looked at Jack.

"One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going." Jack stated, turning to face the young man fully. "This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Will said passionately, love in his eyes. Jack nodded with satisfaction.

"Oh, good. No worries then." Jack said and Will gave Jack a strange look. He still was unsure about this pirate and he had a feeling that Jack volunteering to help was just a trick. Will grabbed Jason's sleeve and tugged him over and away from the pirate who was now examining the docks ahead.

"Now how are we going to get on?"

"Ah, that is the trick." Jack began and then unfolded the plan to them. At the end Jason wasn't looking so confident.

"Err, Captain Sparrow?"

Jack and Will paused at the hesitation in the boy's voice and turned to him. Jason was shifting a bit.

"Aye?"

"I…uh…"

"What lad?" Jack asked intrigued by the boy's suddenly unease. Will was frowning.

Jason heaved a sigh. "I can't swim." He admitted reluctantly. He spoke so lowly that both adults had to strain to hear it. Jack reared back in surprise. Will arched an eyebrow.

"You never told me that." He said and Jason scowled.

"Well…it wasn't an issue until now." The boy stated.

"Can't very well go out to sea without knowing how." Jack stated and then patted the boy. "We'll have to remedy that, but don't worry, lad. Just stick with Mr. Turner and I and you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented as he and Jack walked under the dock. They had stolen a long boat, flipped it over and were now walking along the bottom of the sea with a pocket of air in the boat. Jason dangled between them, his knuckles white from the tight grip he was giving the boat edges.<p>

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack answered with a small smirk. Will frowned as his foot suddenly went through a lobster trap.

"What are you doing back there?" Jack asked Will who was grumbling and stopping every few seconds. The boat bobbled and Jason yelped, grabbing onto Jack accidentally. "Easy, boy."

"Sorry." Jason muttered, glad the pirate couldn't see his embarrassment. Jack could feel the boy's hands shaking. "Will, what are you doing?"

"My foot is caught." He said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whelps." He muttered and then saw Jason's grip on the boat. "Ease up, lad."

"Sorry." Jason muttered again, but his grip never lessened.

Once Jack was sure of where they were he cleared his throat and they stopped.

"Up?" Will offered.

"Up." Jack agreed. "Now comes the tricky part. Lad, you need to come around the front."

"What?" Jason swallowed.

"It's better if you climb up first, savvy?"

"No, I get that part." Jason told him. "But how am I going to get there?"

"Well, I can't move me arm or we'll be swimming for sure. Grab hold of my coat and use that to bring yourself over here." Jason made himself grip the pirate's coat with one hand and then he hesitated.

"You've got to let go of the boat, Jason." Will told him gently. "You won't go anywhere I promise." Jason sighed and let go of the boat slowly. He floated a moment and panicked before latching onto Jack. He then came to another obstacle.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"Duck your head." Jack replied.

"Under water?!"

"Think of it like a bath. You dip your head in and then back out. You don't even have to go all the way under." Jason swallowed and leaned his head back. The water went further up his face and he almost panicked before getting out from under Jack's arm. "There. Not so bad." Jack smiled at him. "Now hang on. Its time to get to the surface." Jason gripped the boat again and Jack and Will pushed off the ground.

* * *

><p>They started up the back of the ship and started to climb towards the upper deck. Jack was amazed at how quickly the boy could climb.<p>

Jason was very close to throwing up, so he sped up his climb. It was bad enough he had admitted to being unable to swim, but to tell that he was afraid of heights? He was not about to tell if he could help it. Some cabin boy he was turning out to be. He knew all about sailing…but he had never actually done it.

Slowly, they made their way up and over the back. Jack took out his pistol and stalked around the helm of the ship, making his way towards the stairs with Will and Jason right behind him, swords drawn.

"Everyone stay calm!" Jack shouted towards the men down below. "We are taking over the ship." He and Will ran down the stairs and stood up behind the men.

"Aye! Avast!" Will added and Jack groaned rolling his eyes in expiration as the naval soldiers began to laugh. _Whelps. I'll never understand them. __Jack heard the boy groan and looked over to see him eyeing the blacksmith with a look of exasperation. _Will wondered why Jack was giving him a weird look and then noticed that Jason was giving the exact same look. _Exactly_ the same. Will blinked.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Lieutenant Gillette stated smugly gaining everyone's attention. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son," Jack said and he raised his pistol, aiming it at Gillette's face with even more smugness. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He cocked the pistol and Gillette crossed his eyes looking at the pistol, swallowing hard. "Savvy?" Behind the pirate, Jason snickered, making Jack smirk.

* * *

><p>Jack, Jason, and Will waited until Norrington and his men left the <em>Interceptor <em>unguarded before swinging across. Jason went the safer route and ran down the gangplank, which Jack found amusing and Will found curious. They then went to cutting loose the grapples holding them to the _Dauntless_.

"There's ol' Norrie." Jason spoke up and Jack looked over. He smirked. Jason laughed when one of the soldiers tried to swing over to them but didn't quite reach and he ended up falling into the sea below.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack shouted at the man as he took his hat off in a mock bow and then he, Will, and Jason hit the deck as shots fired above their heads. Once, they were clear they stood and Jack took the wheel again. Will wondered what it was that Jack was planning to do, but he decided to go along with it for now. It would do no good to argue with said pirate.

"Jason. May I speak with you?" Will asked and Jason nodded. He followed him away from Jack who watched them curiously.

"Look, if its about what happened a few minutes ago, I'm sorry." Jason apologized. He looked around Will at Jack and then back again whispering: "I…I don't like heights." Will shook his head.

"No, this isn't about that. Although I'm beginning to wonder how much I actually know about you." Will sighed. "What did you promise him in exchange for getting him out? What's he want with you?" He nodded towards Jack who suddenly looked elsewhere.

Jason saw where he was looking and frowned. "He doesn't want anything from me, at least…I don't think so." The boy said and rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I don't even think he really wants me along either, but here I am." He splayed his arms out and Will frowned.

"Then what?"

"I asked him to take me with him when he leaves that's all." The boy shrugged like it was no big deal and tried to walk away. Will grabbed his arm and Jason winced.

"Jason." Will said with a frown, having not seen the wince. "Pirates are dangerous-"

"Don't start with me. I can make my own decisions. Besides," Jason looked over at Jack who was still pretending not to notice them. "That is _Captain Jack Sparrow. _And he's not as bad as you think." Jason tugged his arm free.

Will rolled his eyes. "I don't care what his name is. You shouldn't have made a deal with him without talking to me first. What if he left you stranded somewhere? How would you get back?"

"I wouldn't care. Just as long I didn't have to go back." Jason said and looked out at the ocean. Will's frown slowly disappeared. "There are too many memories there. Too many people dislike me anyway. I can't stay there, Will. I can't."

"You could. You could stay with me." Will put a hand on his shoulder. "I care about you, Jason. We've known each other for a while now. Not well enough obviously, but I don't think Josephine would have wanted you to be on your own."

"Why do you care?" Jason asked suddenly, tearing his gaze from the ocean. "There are plenty of others who need help. Why me? I'm not special." He frowned at the blacksmith then. "You should be worrying about Elizabeth Swann, not me." The boy stepped away from him and Will shook his head angrily. There was no use in talking some sense into him. He'd just have to learn the hard way when Sparrow left him somewhere and Will would have to rescue him.

Jack eyed Jason who had gone to stand at the side of the ship, peering over into the water. He had heard some of his conversation with the blacksmith. Obviously the young man still distrusted him, which Jack could hardly blame him, but the boy didn't. That made Jack smile a bit. He watched Will walk over and sit down on some crates, getting his sword out to sharpen it. Jack whistled to get the boy's attention. Jason turned immediately and Jack waved him over. The pirate ignored the blacksmith's disapproving frown and looked down at the boy.

"Help check the rigging would you lad?" He asked, taking a rope and putting it around one of the wheel rungs, so the ship would stay steady without needing someone to guide it.

"Aye, Captain!" Jason grinned and followed Jack to check the ropes.

"When I was a lad living in England," Will began gaining their attention or at least Jason's. "My mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack muttered as if distracted and patted Jason when the boy pulled on a rope to tighten it. "That's good lad." Jason grinned.

"My father, Will Turner." Will started as he followed Jack up to the helm of the ship. Jason followed them, watching curiously. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help." Will continued. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Jack sighed as he tightened another rope and then he looked up at Will.

"I knew 'im." Jack stood and turned to face Will. "Probably one the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack walked past Will towards the wheel to steady the ship, taking the rope off.

"Bootstrap?" Jason and Will asked at the same time. The boy shrugged when Will looked at him.

"Hey, I'm just as confused as you are." He said. Will rolled his eyes and Jack grinned.

"Good man. Good pirate." He stated looking over his shoulder. "I swear you look just like him." Will looked shocked and then he glared at Jack's back.

"It's not true. He was merchant sailor. A good respectable man, who obeyed the law." Will stated angrily and Jack rolled his eyes, turning around to look at Will.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"Was he really?" Sam asked and Will frowned.

"My father," Will growled and unsheathed his sword. "Was not a pirate." Will held his sword at Jack.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me." Will suddenly growled. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Jack turned with a sly look and Jason grew suddenly suspicious of what he was planning.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack suddenly gave the wheel a hard turn and the sail swinging towards Will. Jason ducked. The sail smacked Will in the middle and the young man grabbed on to it as it swung him over the side of the ship. Will now dangled in the air above the water, as Jack walked towards him holding Will's dropped sword. Jason followed cautiously.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack began. "The only rules that really matter are these: What a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday." Jason cocked his head to one side.

"Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me ones, savvy?"

"Hey." Jason frowned. "What about me?" Jack smirked.

"Me _and_ the lad." He amended. "So..." Jack took the wheel and swung Will back over onto the boat and then he offered him his sword back as the young man hit the ground. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked and Jack grinned.

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga!" Jason added and Jack chuckled. Will rolled his eyes as he went back and sat down where he was earlier a little shaken after what just happened. Jack went back to tending the ropes and such.

"So, your father was a pirate?" Jason asked, plopping down next to the blacksmith and Will shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't a horrible man." The boy said wisely. "I mean you aren't."

"Thanks, Jason." Will smiled and started cleaning sword. "I'm sure your parents were bad either." Jason just only shrugged.

"Guess I'll never know."

Will frowned and looked at Jack who was trying not to look at them and then back at Jason, with a curious expression. He couldn't deny what he was seeing. Jason resembled Jack quite a bit. Maybe a little too much… Will's eyes suddenly widened. It couldn't be.

* * *

><p>Jason turned around and looked back out to sea, with a sigh.<p>

Jack heard the lonely sigh and he went over to the boy. Almost instinctively, he placed it on Jason's shoulder and looked down.

"Something wrong, lad?" Jack asked and Jason shook his head. Jack arched an eyebrow and sat next to him. "Come on, you can tell me. Tell ol' Jack what's going on."

"It's nothing I guess…it's just that-I just wish I could've met my dad, you know?" Jason finally said and Jack nodded. That reminded him that he wanted to speak to the young blacksmith alone.

"That's understandable, lad."

Jason frowned suddenly and turned to Jack. "Do you think Miss Swann's all right? They wouldn't…you know…" Jason trailed off and Jack patted him. Jason was slowly getting used to that.

"I'm sure she's fine, boy." Jack murmured and then leaned back. "So what are your plans?"

Jason shrugged. "I dunno. I figured that maybe I could find a job on ship." He looked over at Jack. "Think anyone would hire me?" _Think anyone would want me? _That was the unspoken sentence, one that Jack had heard instead. "Probably not." Jason answered himself. "Most sailors don't like kids." For some reason he couldn't understand, the pirate felt incredibly worried about the boy and slightly saddened at how Jason spoke.

"Well I hired you, lad."

"That's different." Jason snorted. "I made a deal with you. Besides, can't swim remember?"

"Look, son, you need to stop having such a bleak outlook on things." Jack rolled his eyes. "You're a smart lad, not many of those out there. So ya, can't swim. Not like there isn't anything you can do about that. Just get someone to teach you." Jack nudged the boy with his shoulder playfully. "And don't give them a hard time when they do." Jason smiled and pushed Jack back with his elbow.

"Yeah okay."

"I'd hire ya, lad. Granted you wouldn't get much at the moment, but I'd hire ya."

"You mean it? You're not just saying that?"

"Cross me blackheart." Jack nodded. "So you signing on?" He held his hand out to the boy. "You want to be my cabin boy?" He watched Jason's eyes light up and smirked slightly, whoever this boy was he definitely had some pirate in him.

"Aye!" Jason grinned and shook Jack's hand. "Thanks, Captain Sparrow."

"Call me Jack, boy. Captain Jack around others, savvy?"

"Sure." Jason nodded and then his stomach gave its opinion. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. Jack snorted.

"Well first things first, lad. Can't have a hungry cabin boy. Why don't you go down into the galley and find something, eh? Eat as much as you want." Jack shooed at him. Jason rolled his eyes at that, but did as Jack bid.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Will stated and Jack rolled his eyes. "He trusts you."

"And you don't?"

Will frowned. "More like cautious." He corrected and Jack smirked. "Jason's ten. He needs a better role model."

"Why are you adamant about me having anything to do the lad? He doesn't trust you completely either does he?" Jack pointed out. "And it bothers you." Will scowled. "You're certain the boy doesn't have anyone else?"

"Why?" Will narrowed his eyes.

"Because the boy is going to be sailing with me. He's agreed to be my cabin boy for the foreseeable future." Will frowned, but he only sighed.

"I suppose he's not going to change his mind."

Jack shook his head. "Possibly not."

"No, Jason has no one other than me at the moment." Will answered and Jack nodded.

"He'll be in good hands."

Will frowned. "I hope so. I don't want him to get disappointed."

* * *

><p>It was night time when they reached the isle of Tortuga. Jack had explained to Jason and Will that it was a place that was like no other and that they ought to stay near him. Jason took that to heart and stayed as close to Jack and Will as possible. Tortuga, he discovered was a very, <em>very<em> wild place.

People were everywhere, running amuck and causing mayhem while firing shots overhead, wenches running around with brightly colored, and often loose dresses, and people drinking by the gallons were among these crazy people. People jumped from railings on buildings and ladies danced about the streets and some of them were doing things that they shouldn't do at all in public.

Jason soaked it all in with wide eyes. To him it looked like a great place to explore…as long Jack or Will was with him. He'd never tell them that though. He wasn't a baby.

Jack seemed to love it. However, fun as it was, things were quite dangerous which he warned them about as well. So, Jack had tossed an arm around him loosely and between him and Will. They walked down an alley then, where Jack explained a few things to them.

"Most importantly," He was saying. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed this deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" He waited until they all nodded to show they were listening. "What do ya think?" He gestured around him.

"It'll linger." Will said and Jason snickered.

"It's definitely different." He said. "But I like it well enough." Jack was proud to hear that Jason liked it and ruffled the boy's head. Jason grinned brighter.

"I'll tell ya mates, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel so unwanted." He said, smirking at Will and Jason. A girl in a red dress walked up to Jack then and everyone stopped walking. She was one of the local wenches Jason assumed, but she seemed awful mad at Jack. Her bright red hair bounced up and down as she strode over to the group.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed happily and the woman slapped him across the face hard. Jack turned to look at them after being slapped in their direction. "Not sure I deserved that." He said as she stalked off and then another woman showed up, this one wearing a yellow dress. "Giselle!" Giselle stalked up to them.

"Reckon how many he's upset?" Jason asked lowly and Will grinned.

"Probably too many to count." He whispered and Jack glared at them over his shoulder.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked indignantly her blonde hair shining in the dark. Her nose was wrinkled with fury as she attempted to interrogate Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, but she didn't let him ask anything else as she slapped him. "I may have deserved that one." Jack murmured as she stomped away.

"You have bad luck with women." Jason stated and Will burst into laughter as Jack gave him a roll of his eyes.

"Very funny, lad. Amusing."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jason asked curiously as they rounded the corner and found themselves outside a pig sty. Jack gathered a bucket of water before answering.<p>

"We are going to find an old friend of mine." He murmured and Will snorted. Jack walked up to find a man sleeping with the pigs.

"Is that your friend?" Jason asked smirking at the snoring, dirty man and Jack grinned.

"Aye." Jack tossed the bucket of water onto the man and a chain reaction happened. The man gasped and sputtered before sitting up and swearing angrily. Jason ducked behind Jack much to the pirate's amusement.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man paused, noticing Jack smirking at him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." Jack smiled smugly.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." The man seemed to think for a second and then he nodded.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man agreed happily and stood up. Suddenly, Will splashed him with another bucket of water, none of them had seen him get. "Blast! I'm already awake!" The man sputtered.

"That was for the smell." Will said and Jason fell into fits of snickers. Gibbs heard him and then his eyes almost bugged out of his head when Jason spotted him. He looked from Jack to Jason and then back again with a start.

"Gibbs, meet Jason me new cabin boy." Jack put a hand on the boy's shoulder, not seeing Gibbs' wide eyed look. "Lad, meet Joshamee Gibbs, me first mate."

"Hi." Jason stated, holding his hand out for Gibbs to shake. Gibbs took it, looking a bit confused. The boy looked like Jack!

"How's about we get that drink, eh?" Jack put an arm around Gibbs steered him off toward the tavern, _The Faithful Bride_. Will and Jason followed after them.

* * *

><p>"Keep a sharp eye." Jack told the uncomfortable blacksmith, before going over to sit with Gibbs. Jack settled down and then looked to make sure that his other charge wasn't in trouble. Jason was sitting at a table nearby eating again and the pirate snorted.<p>

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs asked and Jack turned back to him. Jack looked around to make sure that no one was listening and then almost hesitated before speaking.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs choked on his rum and gave Jack a half-scared look. "I know where it's going to be, and I'll going to take it." Gibbs shook his head.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl._"

"That's how I know what Barbossa is up too." Jack informed him. "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs told him, frowning slightly.

"Well, then I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong." Gibbs challenged, leaning towards Jack. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Jack's eyes cut towards Will.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Gibbs gave him an odd look and Jack motioned with his head towards Will. _What the devil is he doing?_ Gibbs frowned not understanding and finally Jack cleared his throat and made a wild head nod. Gibbs looked at Will and then back at Jack.

"The kid, err, _older_ kid?" Jack nodded with a roll his eyes. _Gibbs, sometimes ya worry me, mate. _Gibbs grinned sheepishly at Jack's eye roll and then Jack leaned across the table.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Gibbs' eyes widened very much and Jack smirked a little in triumph. "His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs murmured with interest and they looked to see Will trying to escape from a rather large woman who threw herself at him. Will shoved her away, but not before she pinched him on the cheek. He was trying not to gain more attention from the busty woman as she giggled at him drunkenly.

"'Leverage,' says you." Gibbs said slyly, once he looked away from Will. "'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I." Jack grinned. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack agreed. "Take what ya can…"

"…give nothing back." Mr. Gibbs finished and then he and Jack clanked glasses.

"Now, speaking of children…."Gibbs trailed off looking at Jack with interest. "Where'd you find him?"

"The boy?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded and then smirked. "Thought you of all people would have been more careful, Jack."

"Eh?"

"The boy," Gibbs said slowly. "He's yours ain't he?" Jack spewed rum across the tabletop and Gibbs wiped at his face in disgust. Will looked over his shoulder at Jack and then turned back around to check on Jason, the last time he had seen the boy he had been playing a game with some drunken men. The boy wasn't there. Frowning, Will pushed off the beam he had been leaning against and looked around the room.

"Jack." Gibbs stated, leaning across the table when the pirate captain remained in shock. "He looks just like you. Have you not noticed?"

"I did wonder why he looked so familiar." Jack said with a contemplative look. "You really think he's mine?"

"If he ain't then he's a look-a-like." Gibbs muttered. "He's a bit on the shrimpy side and skinny as a rail."

"You noticed that too, eh? Boy needs to eat."

"You know the mother?"

Jack shook his head. "The boy doesn't even know."

"You goin' tell him?" Jack stared at his mug, making Gibbs frown for a moment. "Aren't ya goin' to claim him?"

"I don't know, Gibbs. I just don't know." It was risky. Jason could either accept him or not and then there was the problem with Barbossa. The mad pirate would use the boy to get to him for sure if he found out. Perhaps it was best to remain silent.

"NO!" Will shouted and Jack and Gibbs looked up to see that the young blacksmith wasn't where they had left him.

"What in the-Wait where's the lad?" Gibbs questioned, noticing the disturbing lack of the child. Jack's eyes roamed the pub, there was no Jason in sight.

"Don't!" Will shouted again and Jack and Gibbs headed towards the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>…While Jack had been talking to Gibbs…<strong>

Jason grinned as the men grew more frustrated. His hands moved the cups faster and then he stopped. "Alright." He said leaning back. "Where is it?" The first one smirked and shook his head.

"That's easy." He slurred and Jason hid a smirk of his own.

"Then where is it?"

"The middle." Jason lifted the middle mug and they all gasped.

"Wrong." After several more times of the game the drunks then gave up all together and Jason grinned as their coins jingled in his pocket. He leaned back in the chair to count his money when the men had gone back to their own table. The boy ignored them when they started whispering amongst each other and went back to counting his newly earned money. _Nine, ten, eleven..._

A shadow fell over Jason then and he looked up in time to yelp as a big burly guy leaned over and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him out of his chair and across the table. Since this was a normal occurrence here in Tortuga no one paid any mind and Jason couldn't see if Jack had noticed. He hadn't.

"Hey!" Jason hollered and tried to pry the man's fingers from me. "What's going on?" The man growled and jerked Jason closer.

"You picked my pocket." He accused breathing rum into his face and Jason grimaced.

"I did not!"

"You did, you little runt and I want it back!" Jason tried to get away from him but he jerked him across the table further, until he was above the floor.

"I won that fair and square! You lost the game!" Jason protested and the man sneered at him.

"You little liar!"

"Let's take him outback." Another said and the burly guy nodded.

Jason was then tossed into the ground and when he looked up he found that he was being loomed over. Jason gave a gulp and a cheesy grin.

"Uh, I don't suppose that we could talk about this could we?" He offered, but the burly guy shook his head.

"No, don't think so brat." Jason was then lifted up in the air, his arms being held by two other guys. "Now you either give me the money back or I'll beat it out of ya."

"Um, I would give it to you but I didn't take it from you." Jason stated and looked at the fist that was shoved in his face cross-eyed before the man jerked it back. Jason panicked.

"Liar!" The man snarled and then he smirked. "Think he should lose some fingers for making us lose our coins?"

"One for each coin." Another snickered.

"What?!" Jason tried to get away, but the men took him further down the alley towards some crates. "Let me go!" The man pinned his injured hand to the crate and Jason winced as he felt the wound reopen. He swallowed when a dagger was pulled out and held above his fingers. He shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain.

"Jason!" The boy looked up to see Will.

"Will." He said in relief and then saw some men come up behind Will. "Look out!" It was too late, Will found himself being dragged over to watch. The blacksmith didn't stand a chance at getting away.

"How many coins he take?" One asked.

"Twelve." The leader grinned.

"Well take all his fingers and then take two from this one." One of the men sneered, giving Will a shake.

"No!" Will yelled when Jason was pushed against the crate. The boy squirmed and gasped, trying to get them man off him.

"Hold still brat!" The man shouted and Will swore when Jason's head was knocked against the crate. The boy groaned and let the man stretch his fingers out again. His head swam and he couldn't really focus.

"Sorry, Will." Jason apologized quietly. This was his fault for not staying in his chair.

"Don't!" Will shouted as the blade came down. Suddenly someone grabbed the burly guy's hand from cutting into him. Jason and the man both looked up to see a very livid Jack Sparrow.

"Jack…" Jason murmured, his eyes closing. Jack heard him and saw the boy's bloodied forehead and whipped his pistol out.

"I'm warning you mate," He said lowly and his voice took on a tone Jason hadn't heard him use before. "Let 'im go or I'll shoot you." He didn't care if the bullet was for Barbossa, he was going to use it on this man who dared to harm his…

"Who do you think you are?" The man snarled and Jack glared.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said coolly and Jason suddenly hit the ground. The burly man backed away in shock.

"My-my apologies Captain Sparrow." The man slurred and Jack continued to glare at him. "I didn't realize that lad was with you."

"Aye he is and if you know what's good for ya, you'll keep it in mind." Jack growled and the men grimaced and let Will go too.

"Jason." The young blacksmith went to check on the boy. "Jason?" The boy groaned and pushed at Will's hand.

"M'ok." He stated and Will helped him up.

"You're head."

"Oh, it's from my hand." Jason said, holding his palm up for him to see.

"That boy took our money. We want it back." The leader scowled and Jason frowned

"I didn't! They lost it in a game!" Jason protested and Jack looked at the boy before he grinned amusedly at the man. "I won it fair and square."

"You lost to a boy? That's a might shameful." Jack teased and all of the men shuffled.

"Well, um, yes." The man stuttered and Jack took something out of his pocket, tossing it to the man.

"Here. Have your bloody money and be done with it." Jack grabbed Jason's arm pulling him up from the ground. Jason thought he was going to let go, but instead Jack walked forward pulling him along with him. They soon left the greedy men behind and Jason looked to see if Jack was mad. Will followed after them, making sure the men were really going to leave him alone.

"Jack?" Jason whispered and Jack looked down at him. Jason couldn't see any anger in his face and relaxed slightly. Jack wondered what it was that Jason was looking for.

"Aye?" Jack answered, trying to control his urge to go and kill every one of those drunken men for laying a hand on the boy. Jason shifted in his grip, making Jack look at him again. He could see the worry on the boy's face and the slight fear.

"Thanks." Jason finally said, though Jack knew that it was not what he had originally wanted to say. He nodded and then fixed Jason with a serious look, stopping and getting down in front of him.

"Just…stick near me from now on, savvy?" He asked and Jason nodded. Jack could feel the boy shake under his fingers. Jason was pretty freaked out now.

"No problem." Jason muttered and Jack gave the boy a brief smile, before standing up and tucking an arm around him protectively. Jack grinned as Jason leaned into him for comfort.

"It's all right, lad." Jack stated. "It's okay." Jason only sighed. _Great_, he thought, _how many times am I going to mess up?_

"What happened?" Gibbs asked when they rejoined him outside the _Faithful Bride_.

"Just a misunderstanding Gibbs, nothing more." Jack stated simply.

"I'll find us a crew, Cap'n and then meet ya the docks, tomorrow."

"Bright and early." Jack ordered.

Gibbs nodded reluctantly. "Aye."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gibbs." Jason called and the older man grinned.

"Night, lad."

Jack showed W

* * *

><p>ill and Jason where they could sleep once they got back to the ship.<p>

"Get some sleep, boy." Jack said when Jason hopped up into the hammock. The boy frowned.

"Aren't you mad?" Jason asked and Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"Now why would you say that?" He wondered, amazed at what the boy could come up with and Jason shrugged.

"I should have just not played that game with them, but well I couldn't resist. I got bored." Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Understandable. Just try not to play with them if they be too drunk, eh?" He winked at the boy. Jason grinned and Jack ruffled his hair, his hand lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"I did have his money. I just didn't steal it." Jason yawned and Jack smiled.

"Well," Jack paused and pulled something from his pocket. It was a sack much larger than the one he had thrown at the drunken man. "I did get something out of it." Jason grinned and Jack found himself in a brief hug, Jason's arms around his waist.

"Thanks for everything, Jack." Jason murmured and then he let go. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and let go.

"No problem..." Jack said and the boy rolled over in the hammock. "...son..."

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
